En la cama con el diablo (Adaptación)
by simazame
Summary: Adaptación del libro "En la cama con el diablo" de la saga Los Huérfanos de Saint James por Lorraine Heath al mundo shinobi con Sasuke como Lucian (el conde Diablo) y Hinata como Lady Catherrine. (Posible oc) SasuHina y SasuKarin, si no te gustan las parejas no lo leas.
1. Chapter 1

Prólogo

Dicen que un grupo de ninjas renegados mataron a mi padre en las calles de más oscuras de Konoha. Yo no me acuerdo, pero siempre he pensado que debería recordarlo.

A fin de cuentas, se supone que estaba allí; aunque sólo si de verdad soy la persona que dicen que soy.

El Heredero y último de los Uchiha.

No es agradable pasarse la vida dudando de la propia identidad. Sobre la enorme chimenea que preside la biblioteca de la mansión Uchiha, hay colgado un retrato de mi padre. Yo suelo observarlo minuciosamente muchas veces en busca de parecidos en nuestro aspecto físico.

El pelo: Castaño como los troncos de algunos árboles.

Los ojos: negros como el hollín que recubre las paredes de la chimenea.

La nariz: fina y afilada, aristocrática. Aunque tal vez esas coincidencias sean sólo imaginaciones mías. Es difícil asegurar si nuestras narices de verdad se parecen, porque yo me la rompí de pequeño, tras un incidente que casi me cuesta la vida. Siempre he tenido muy presente que escapé de las garras de la muerte gracias a Kakashi, que por salvarme acabó convirtiéndose él en el blanco de los abusos. Las cosas le fueron mucho peor que a mí. Aunque jamás hemos hablado de ello.

Cuando creces en las calles de Londres, ves muchas cosas de las que la gente nunca habla.

Fueron mis ojos los que convencieron al anciano que decía ser mi abuelo de que realmente yo era su nieto.

—Tienes los ojos de los Uchiha —afirmó con convicción.

Lo cierto es que debo admitir que siempre que lo miraba a él a los ojos tenía la sensación de estar viendo los míos en un espejo. Sin embargo, me seguía pareciendo algo demasiado débil sobre lo que basar una decisión tan importante.

Por aquel entonces, yo tenía catorce años y estaba pendiente de que me juzgaran por asesinato y traición. Debo reconocer que fue un momento perfecto para ser declarado futuro kage de la hoja, ya que el sistema judicial no era en absoluto reacio a colgar a los jóvenes shinobi que se les consideraba problemáticos. Y yo ya me había ganado una buena reputación en ese sentido. Teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias de mi arresto, no me cabe ninguna duda de que hubiese ido derechito a la prisión de Konoha y luego asesinado por los más desalmados shinobi. No obstante, tenía un gran apego por la vida, y estaba decidido a hacer cualquier cosa para escapar del verdugo.

Como me había criado bajo la tutela de Orochimaru, el mentor que dirigía nuestra famosa pandilla de pequeños shinobi renegados que entre otras cosas usaba para robar, por aquel entonces yo ya era un experto mentiroso, y no me costó nada fingir que recordaba cosas de las que en realidad no tenía ningún recuerdo.

Bordé el papel de mi vida durante la que fue una intensa inquisición supervisada por comisionados del clan Yamanaka, y el anciano no sólo les aseguró que yo era su nieto, sino que además apeló al concejo de ancianos para que se tuviesen en cuenta las desafortunadas circunstancias de mi vida y se mostrase extrema indulgencia conmigo. A fin de cuentas, según alegó, yo había presenciado el asesinato de mis padres, me habían secuestrado y luego me habían vendido casi como esclavo. Por lo que mi mala conducta era perfectamente comprensible. Si me ponían bajo su tutela, él prometía devolverme al buen camino y convertirme en un hombre de provecho. Su petición le fue concedida.

Y entonces me vi recorriendo un camino muy diferente y mucho más difícil de lo que esperaba, porque a partir de aquel día comencé a estar en permanente búsqueda de algo que me resultara familiar, de la pista que me confirmase que yo pertenecía de verdad a aquel lugar. Cuando llegué a la edad adulta, todo parecía indicar que me había convertido en un auténtico jefe de clan, uno de los más importantes.

Pero bajo mi apariencia... mi corazón seguía siendo un completo sinvergüenza.


	2. 1

Konoha

La gente siempre dice que no se debe hablar del diablo porque, al hacerlo, se puede atraer su ardiente atención. Por eso, muy pocas personas, ya sean civiles o shinobis hablaban de Sasuke Uchiha, el lider del clan Uchiha.

Sin embargo, lady Hinata Hyūga oculta en las sombras de medianoche, a escasa distancia de la residencia de él, no podía negar que se había sentido fascinada por el conde Diablo desde que éste se atrevió a presentarse en un pequeño festival privado al que no había sido invitado.

No bailó con nadie. No habló con nadie. Se limitó a pasear por el salón con actitud de estar evaluando a todos los presentes y acabar decidiendo que ninguno tenía el menor interés.

Lo que más la inquietó fue que el conde posó su mirada sobre ella, demorándose uno o dos segundos más de lo apropiado. Hinata no parpadeó ni apartó la vista, aunque tuvo que esforzarse mucho por no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas; consiguió sostenerle la mirada con todo el inocente descaro de que es capaz una joven de diecisiete años.

Se enorgulleció de conseguir que fuese él el primero en dejar de mirar. Pero no antes de que sus desconcertantes ojos negros se oscurecieran aún más y parecieran arder desde las fieras profundidades del infierno del que se decía que había salido.

Muy pocos creían que fuese el legítimo heredero, pero nadie se había atrevido jamás a cuestionarlo. A fin de cuentas, todo el mundo sabía que era muy capaz de cometer un asesinato. Él nunca se había molestado en negar que hubiese matado al único hijo y heredero del anterior lider.

Aquella noche, cuando se presentó en el festival, pareció que hasta el último de los invitados contuviera el aliento; daba la sensación de que todos estuviesen esperando a ver dónde iba a golpear o sobre quién iba a volcar su rabia. Por aquel entonces, todos sabían ya que no era un hombre de buen carácter, por lo que sólo se podía asumir que había acudido allí con algún vil propósito en mente. Seguro que era consciente de que ninguna de las kunoichis presentes se atrevería a arriesgar su reputación bailando con el lider Uchiha, y que ningún ninja permitiría que se cuestionase su respetabilidad conversando abiertamente y de buen grado con él en un lugar tan público.

Poco después, se marchó caminando con tranquilidad, como si estuviese buscando a alguien y, al no encontrarlo, decidiese que el resto de los presentes no valían la pena.

Eso fue lo que más irritó a Hinata.

Para su inmensa vergüenza, debía admitir que había deseado desesperadamente bailar con él, que la cogiera entre sus brazos y pudiera contemplar una vez más aquellos ardientes ojos negros que incluso en esos momentos, cinco años después, seguían hechizando sus sueños.

La húmeda niebla espesaba, y Hinata se subió la capucha de la capa para entrar en calor mientras estudiaba la residencia del líder Uchiha con detenimiento, en busca de alguna pista que le indicase que él estaba en casa. No estaba segura de que la fascinación que sentía fuese demasiado inocente. En realidad, estaba bastante segura de que no lo era.

No podía decir con exactitud qué era lo que tanto le interesaba de aquel hombre, lo único que sabía era que se sentía irremediablemente atraída por él. A escondidas, sin que su familia lo supiese, tras su primer encuentro, se había atrevido incluso a enviarle invitaciones para sus bailes y cenas que un sirviente de la más absoluta confianza le entregaba en mano. El lider de clan jamás se había molestado en dar las gracias, ni en asistir a ninguna de sus reuniones.

Por lo que Hinata sabía, aparte de la noche del baile en que ella lo había visto por primera vez, jamás había vuelto a hacer acto de presencia en ningún otro evento social. No era ningún secreto que no era bien recibido en las mejores casas de clan, por lo que se sentía bastante insultada de que rechazase sus intentos de incluirlo en su vida. Aunque Hinata debía admitir que los motivos por los que quería conseguir tal propósito eran bastante egoístas y no enteramente respetables.

Ahora ya no se podía permitir el lujo de intentar acceder a él mediante hermosas invitaciones en relieve. Estaba decidida a hablar con el Uchiha, y si no podía hacerlo en la seguridad de un salón lleno de gente, entonces lo haría en la privacidad de la propia residencia de éste.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda; intentó atribuirlo al frío de la niebla, más que a su propia cobardía. Llevaba bastante tiempo esperando entre las sombras y la humedad la había calado hasta los huesos. Si no se acercaba pronto a aquella puerta, al final sería incapaz de dejar de temblar y su plan fracasaría. Tenía que aparentar que hablar con él no le suponía ningún problema, si no, sólo se ganaría su desdén y eso no le serviría para nada.

Miró a su alrededor con cautela. Era muy tarde y todo estaba tan tranquilo que resultaba inquietante.

Nadie debía verla delante de aquella puerta; nadie debía enterarse de su escandalosa visita a medianoche. Su reputación tenía que salir intacta de aquel encuentro. Sin embargo, seguía dudando. Sabía que una vez que pusiera los pies en el sendero ya no habría vuelta atrás, pero no veía ninguna otra alternativa.

Salió a la calle con renovada decisión y echó a andar hacia la casa con el temor de que, antes de que acabase la noche, su reputación fuese lo único que el lider Diablo no hubiese tocado.

Nadie se atrevería a afirmar que Sasuke Uchiha, líder de ese prestigioso clan, fuese un cobarde. No obstante, sentado a la mesa de juego, sólo él sabía la verdad. Estaba allí porque no tenía el valor de declararle su amor a la adorable Karin Uzumaki. Había acudido aquella noche al Konoha's Club con la única intención de pedir su mano en matrimonio y, justo antes de llegar a la puerta del despacho donde ella llevaba las cuentas del Konoha's club, decidió darse una rápida vuelta por las mesas de juego. Su intención era esperar a que dejaran de temblarle las manos y poder ensayar una vez más las palabras que había estado practicando.

De eso hacía ya seis horas.

Podía intentar justificar su retraso diciéndose que estaba ganando. Pero lo cierto era que siempre ganaba.

Se repartió la siguiente mano. Miró rápidamente las cartas que le habían tocado. Pero no era eso lo que le aseguraba la victoria, sino su habilidad para determinar con precisión el juego que tenían los demás caballeros.

El lider del clan Akimichi, Chōza Akimichi, abría ligeramente los ojos cuando tenía buena mano; como sorprendido de su buena suerte. En esa ronda los tenía notablemente cerrados. El lider del clan Yamanaka, Inoichi Yamanaka, no paraba de recolocar sus cartas si no acababa de sentirse satisfecho con el resultado. El lider del clan Nara, Shikaku Nara, siempre le daba un trago a su Sake cuando estaba contento con lo que le había tocado, pero en esos momentos el contenido de su copa permanecía intacto. El hijo mayor del Hokage, Asuma Sarutobi, se inclinaba hacia adelante cuando creía que iba a ganar, como preparándose para saltar sobre las ganancias; pero en cambio se echaba hacia atrás cuando el resultado era dudoso. En ese instante parecía a punto de escurrirse de la silla y caerse al suelo. Tenía unas cartas monstruosamente malas, que sin duda creía que no lo beneficiaban.

La partida continuó y cada uno de ellos fue apostando o pasando. Cuando concluyó el reparto de brag y los demás lores empezaron a gruñir o removerse, él reunió sus ganancias y las añadió a las demás fichas de madera que ya había obtenido antes, y que tenía apiladas delante.

—Caballeros, creo que ya es suficiente por hoy —anunció, levantándose de la silla.

Un niño, vestido con el uniforme púrpura por el que el Konoha's club era tan conocido, corrió hacia él con un cuenco de cobre en las manos. Lo sostuvo junto al borde de la mesa y esperó mientras el lider Uchiha dejaba caer en él sus abundantes ganancias.

—Vamos, Uchiha — dijo Asuma—, no está siendo nada deportivo. Por lo menos, debería darnos la oportunidad de recuperar lo que hemos perdido.

Sasuke se sacó una corona del bolsillo y se la dio al chico, al tiempo que cogía el cuenco que éste sostenía. El crío, que no debía de tener más de ocho años, se tocó la ceja con la punta de los dedos en señal de agradecimiento y se marchó.

—Ya les he dedicado la mayor parte de la noche, caballeros. Confíen en mí cuando les aseguro que será mejor para ustedes que me retire.

Sus compañeros de juego protestaron un poco más, pero el Uchiha sabía que no se sentían muy apenados de verlo marchar. Los ponía nerviosos. Aunque no mucho más de lo que ellos lo ponían a él. Pero ése era su secreto. Al contrario que ellos, el lider Uchiha jamás revelaba sus emociones, pensamientos o sentimientos. Ni siquiera cuando se trataba de Karin. Dudaba mucho que ella supiese el gran afecto que le tenía.

Pasó por la ventanilla de cambio, canjeó sus fichas por monedas y se deleitó con el peso que notó que ganaba el cuenco.

Mientras recorría el club, pensó que Karin ya se habría retirado a descansar y, en ese caso, tendría que esperar al día siguiente para confesarle sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando se acercó a la parte de atrás, vio que la puerta de su despacho estaba abierta. Lo más normal hubiese sido que el dueño estuviese allí. Éste dormía aún menos que él. Pero ¿y si no era el dueño? Claybourne tenía ganas de acabar de una vez con aquel asunto, de modo que recorrió el pasillo y asomó la cabeza por la puerta.

Y allí estaba ella, la adorable Karin. Se había recogido su rojizo pelo en un perfecto moño y la constelación de pecas que le adornaba la nariz y las mejillas apenas era visible a la luz del quinqué del escritorio tras el que estaba sentada, escribiendo números con diligencia en una columna. Llevaba un vestido de cuello alto con todos los botones abrochados hasta la barbilla y las largas mangas sólo dejaban ver sus manos. Fruncía delicadamente el cejo. Cuando se convirtiese en su mujer, dejaría de tener preocupaciones.

La chica levantó la vista y se sobresaltó. Luego se echó hacia atrás y se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¡Por Dios, Sasuke-kun! Me has dado un buen susto. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí espiándome?

—Ni de lejos el suficiente —contestó él lacónicamente mientras entraba en el despacho aparentando una confianza que no sentía. Dejó el cuenco sobre la mesa — . Toma, para ti y para el hogar de tus niños.

El hogar era una pequeña casa que ella estaba acondicionando, con el propósito de ofrecer a los huérfanos como ella una vida más fácil. Lo miró y entrecerró un poco los ojos tras sus lentes.

—¿Son ganancias ilícitas?

—Por supuesto.

Karin cogió el cuenco y le sonrió. Como de costumbre; su traviesa expresión lo golpeó igual que un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago.

—Entonces tendré que quedármelas y hacer buenas obras con ellas para absolverte de tus pecados.

A pesar de que su voz tenía un cierto tono burlón, un velo de tristeza le nublaba la mirada.

—Nadie puede absolverme de mis pecados, Karin. Ya lo sabes. — Hizo un gesto con la mano para evitar que intentara discutir con él sobre el tema y, rápidamente, se sentó frente a su escritorio —. Es muy tarde.

—Es increíble lo muchísimo que hay que trabajar para tener al día la contabilidad de Suigetsu. Sus beneficios son asombrosos.

—Siempre ha dicho que si se quiere morir rico hay que invertir en vicio.

—Pues no cabe duda de que así morirá, y en cierto modo es bastante triste. Debería gastarse el dinero en algo que lo hiciese feliz.

—Creo que lo que a él lo hace feliz es sacarles el dinero a todos esos ricachos jefes del clan. —Su acento dejó entrever sus orígenes callejeros. Como ambos compartían los mismos orígenes, solía relajarse cuando hablaba con ella.

—Pero ¿es realmente feliz? — preguntó Karin.

—¿Lo somos alguno de nosotros?

Las lágrimas asomaron a los ojos de la joven...

—Maldita sea, Karin...

Ella levantó la mano.

—No pasa nada. Estoy en baja forma, eso es todo. Y aunque no puedo afirmar que sea feliz, creo que en general estoy bastante contenta.

Aquél era el momento perfecto para prometerle felicidad eterna. Pero de repente, su despacho parecía el lugar más espantoso y poco romántico del mundo. ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando cuando decidió pedir allí su mano? El sitio donde lo hiciera debía ser tan memorable como la proposición misma.

Al día siguiente. Se lo pediría al día siguiente. Carraspeó y se puso en pie.

—Bueno, es bastante tarde. Será mejor que me vaya.

Ella le dedicó otra traviesa sonrisa.

—Ha sido muy amable por tu parte venir a saludar. —Tocó el cuenco de cobre que contenía sus ganancias — . Y te agradezco mucho tu contribución.

—Te daría más, ganancias legítimas, si lo aceptases.

—Ya has hecho más que suficiente por mí, Sasuke-kun

Otra oportunidad perfecta para decirle que ni de lejos había hecho lo que le gustaría, pero las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. ¿Por qué le costaba tanto hablar con Karin cuando se trataba de sentimientos? ¿Sería porque, tal como él temía, en lugar de corazón poseía sólo un agujero negro que reflejaba la oscuridad de su alma?

Dio un paso atrás.

—Seguramente volveré mañana.

—Cuando vengas, te diré exactamente en qué voy a gastar el dinero que me has dado.

—Gástalo en lo que tú quieras, Karin. Te lo doy sin condiciones. No me debes ninguna explicación.

—Nunca te has sentido cómodo con los huérfanos, ¿verdad?

—¿A qué te refieres? Todos mis amigos son huérfanos.

—La "pequeña" y peligrosa banda de Orochimaru. Somos un grupo bastante peculiar, ¿no crees?

—Sólo porque superamos las circunstancias de nuestra juventud y nos va bastante bien a todos.

—Tenemos que agradecerle nuestra suerte a tu abuelo. Cuando te salvó a ti, nos salvó a todos.

—Si es que de verdad era mi abuelo.

—¿Cómo puedes seguir dudándolo?

Estuvo tentado de decirle la verdad, pero no creía que ella aprobase la mentira que estaba convencido de estar viviendo. Le dedicó lo que esperaba que fuese una encantadora sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Karin. Que tengas dulces sueños.

—Cuando dormía, él sólo tenía pesadillas.

Salió del despacho a toda prisa para que ella no pudiese seguir acosándolo con más preguntas. Su antigua vida era una época que a Sasuke no le entusiasmaba recordar. A veces, le resultaba extraño querer casarse con una mujer tan ligada a su pasado. Con ella a su lado nunca podría huir de esos recuerdos, aunque tal vez podría ayudar a hacerles frente.

—Estaba a punto de marcharse del club cuando oyó:

—Me debes cinco libras, Sasuke-kun.

Se detuvo bruscamente, se dio la vuelta y observó cómo Suigetsu se acercaba a él con una confiada sonrisa afilada en su tosco rostro.

—Eso no lo sabes — contestó, cuando Suigetsu se detuvo frente a él.

—Entonces, ¿le has pedido a Karin que se case contigo?

Sasuke suspiró, se sacó la cartera del bolsillo interior de la chaqueta y le dio la cantidad que le había pedido.

—Nunca debí confiarte mis intenciones.

—No, lo que no debiste hacer es aceptar la apuesta. —Suigetsu se guardó el dinero — . ¿Te quieres llevar a alguna de mis chicas a casa esta noche? —Le guiñó un ojo — . Quizá te sirva de consuelo...

Sasuke lo maldijo con todas sus fuerzas por tentarlo, y se maldijo a sí mismo por lo mucho que le costaba resistir la tentación. Nunca había estado con una de las chicas de Suigetsu.

—No voy a dejar que Karin me vea saliendo de aquí con una de tus chicas.

—Haré que vaya por la puerta de atrás. Karin nunca lo sabrá.

—¿Es que crees que tus chicas no hablan?

—Son muy discretas. Insisto en el ofrecimiento.

Sasuke se lo pensó y luego negó con la cabeza.

—No, no me arriesgaré a que ella dude del afecto que le tengo.

—¿Estás diciendo que has sido célibe durante todos estos años?

—Pues claro que no, pero soy tan discreto como tus chicas. — El Konoha's club no era el único lugar de la ciudad que ofrecía compañía femenina. Y era más improbable que Karin oyese hablar de sus escarceos si los buscaba en otra parte. Durante algunos años, incluso tuvo una amante, pero se separaron cuando Sasuke decidió que había llegado la hora de pedirle a Karin que se casara con él.

—Por el amor de Dios, ella trabaja aquí; sabe que los hombres tienen necesidades.

—No quiero que empiece a preguntarse por las mías. Lo entenderías si hubiese alguien especial en tu vida.

—Yo prefiero pagar por mis mujeres. Así me aseguro de que no hay malentendidos.

Y según la experiencia de Sasuke, tampoco pasión verdadera.

—Entonces, ¿mantenemos la apuesta para mañana? — preguntó Suigetsu.

—Claro.

—Hace casi un año que te propusiste decírselo. No me gusta hacerme rico a costa de mis amigos, así que soluciona ya ese tema, ¿quieres?

—Si no te gusta, ¡deja de proponerme la maldita apuesta!

—Ya sabes que apostar es mi debilidad. —Esbozó una media sonrisa — . Y casi nunca puedo ganarte a las cartas.

—Mañana. Se lo pediré mañana — dijo Sasuke con renovada seguridad.

Suigetsu le dio una palmadita en el hombro.

—Tú trae otras cinco libras por si acaso.

No podía hacer nada para borrar la sonrisita de la cara de Suigetsu Del mismo modo que Karin estaba en deuda con Sasuke, éste lo estaba con Suigetsu, una deuda que jamás podría pagar.

Salió del edificio y se adentró en la noche, que lo recibió envuelta en niebla. La humedad le provocó un repentino dolor en las articulaciones que le recordó las muchas noches que había pasado durmiendo al raso. Ahora, siempre mantenía las habitaciones de su casa muy caldeadas, simplemente porque podía hacerlo. Tras haber pasado una infancia sin comodidades, se permitía todas las que estaban a su alcance. Se había ganado una reputación de excéntrico y extravagante por gastar el dinero a lo loco, pero lo cierto era que podía gastar tanto como quisiera en lo que más lo complaciese. Ser socio de Suigetsu se lo aseguraba.

Éste tenía razón, invertir en vicio generaba grandes beneficios.

Antes de que llegase al carruaje, su lacayo le abrió la puerta al tiempo que le hacía una pequeña reverencia.

—A casa, en seguida — ordenó, mientras subía al vehículo.

—Sí, Sasuke-sama.

La puerta se cerró y Sasuke se recostó en el lujoso asiento. El coche se puso en marcha. Por la ventana, no podía ver mucho más allá de los remolinos de niebla gris, aunque no se podía decir que ésta le molestase; ya hacía tiempo que tenía un lugar fijo en sus sueños.

Tampoco es que soñase muy a menudo. Para soñar, uno tenía que dormir, y Sasuke no solía dormir muchas horas. No creía que ninguno de ellos durmiese muy bien. Los niños de Oruchimaru. Estaban unidos por lo que habían hecho. Cosas que la nobleza de Konoha nunca comprendería que alguien estuviese tan desesperado como para hacer.

Ésa era una de las muchas razones de que no se sintiese completamente cómodo con el lugar que ocupaba en el mundo. Poco después de la muerte del anciano que lo rescató, Sasuke fue a un festival para exhibir públicamente su título de nuevo lider del clan Uchiha, y cuando anunciaron su llegada desde lo alto de la escalinata de madera, un murmullo recorrió el salón principal. Él se paseó tranquilamente entre los invitados desafiando a cualquiera que se atreviese a cuestionar su presencia allí. Nadie fue capaz de sostenerle la mirada.

Una imagen revoloteaba en los confines de su mente. Una de las jóvenes presentes, no sólo lo había hecho, sino que prácticamente lo había desafiado. Pensaba en ella de vez en cuando, pero no sabía muy bien por qué. Aquella chica no tenía nada que ver con Karin. Lucía un elegante vestido de noche y llevaba hasta el último pelo de su azulada melena en su sitio: parecía una niña mimada y consentida. Ése era uno de los motivos por los que detestaba formar parte de la aristocracia. Aquella gente no sabía nada del sufrimiento. No entendían lo humillante que era tener que robar o matar a cambio de que el maldito de Orochimaru les diese qué llevarse a la boca. Jamás habían sentido la crueldad de sus experimentos, como castigo por no haber conseguido suficientes sacrificios cuando salían a en su busqueda. No conocían el miedo a ser descubierto. Los niños también iban a la cárcel; a veces, los llevaban a Suna o Kumo en grandes barcos y otras incluso los ahorcaban.

El carruaje se detuvo y Sasuke se apeó cuando se abrió la puerta. Siempre sentía un aguijonazo de culpabilidad cuando llegaba a su casa de Konoha. En ella podían vivir cómodamente dos docenas de familias, pero en vez de eso, el único que vivía allí era él, acompañado por dos docenas de sirvientes. Por supuesto, eso cambiaría cuando se casara con Karin. Pronto, aquellos pasillos estarían llenos de niños, que tendrían una vida muchísimo mejor que la que habían conocido sus padres.

La enorme puerta se abrió. Le sorprendió ver a su mayordomo todavía despierto. Sasuke apenas descansaba; entraba y salía cuando le venía en gana. No esperaba que sus sirvientes viviesen en función de sus hábitos nocturnos.

Teuchi llevaba muchos años cuidando de aquella casa y estaba allí desde bastante antes de que él se fuese a vivir con el anciano. El mayordomo había sido extremadamente leal al anterior mis Uchiha y ni una sola vez, según Sasuke tenía entendido, había cuestionado al anciano que lo salvó cuando éste afirmaba que él era su nieto.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Sasuke se quitó el sombrero y se lo dio al hombre.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no tienes que quedarte despierto hasta que vuelva.

—Lo sé, Sasuke-sama pero esta noche he creído que era mejor hacerlo.

—¿Y eso por qué? — le preguntó mientras se quitaba los guantes.

—Una señorita ha llegado hace un rato.

Él se quedó inmóvil.

—¿Quién?

—No lo ha dicho. Ha llamado a la puerta de servicio y ha explicado que era de vital importancia que hablase con usted; en realidad, sus palabras exactas han sido que se trataba de un asunto de vida o muerte. Le está esperando en la biblioteca.

Sasuke miró en dirección al pasillo.

—¿Y no tienes ni idea de quién es?

—No, Sasuke-sama, aunque me atrevería a decir que es una señorita de la más alta alcurnia. Se le nota.

Durante aquellos años, muchas damas de buena cuna habían estado en su cama. Vivía una vida de abundancia a la que muchas mujeres habían intentado acceder, pero él siempre les había dejado muy claro que no podía ofrecerles nada permanente. Algunas, simplemente habían querido jugar con el diablo por una vez. Pero ninguna había dicho nunca que su visita fuese un asunto de vida o muerte. Qué dramático. La noche prometía ser entretenida.

Le dio los guantes a Teuchi.

—Asegúrate de que nadie nos moleste.

—Sí, Sasuke-sama.

Sentía curiosidad. Avanzó por el pasillo. Ningún lacayo esperaba en la puerta. No había razones para creer que sus servicios fuesen necesarios a aquellas horas tan intempestivas. Sasuke entró en la biblioteca y cerró de un portazo: una ruidosa aparición pensada para desarmar a su visitante.

La mujer que esperaba junto a la ventana y observaba el jardín oculto en las sombras y la niebla, se volvió bruscamente. La capucha de la capa colgaba sobre los hombros, y el broche con que se la sujetaba impedía ver lo que, de otro modo, sería una deliciosa imagen de la piel que descendía desde su garganta hasta su escote. Bajo la prenda se adivinaba un vestido pensado para seducir y, por motivos que Sasuke no alcanzaba a comprender, de repente se sentía muy abierto a la seducción.

—Lady Hinata Hyūga, si no recuerdo mal — dijo, arrastrando las palabras. Se acercó lentamente a ella, hasta que pudo oler el carísimo perfume a rosas que emanaba de su piel.

La joven abrió ligeramente sus ojos plateados.

—No sabía que supiera mi nombre.

—Forma parte de mis intereses saber quién es todo el mundo.

—¿Me considera uno de sus intereses?

—Claro, lady Hinata. ¿No es eso lo que pretendía cuando me desafió aquella noche en el baile?

—No particularmente — murmuró ella.

Fascinado, observó cómo se movía su delicada garganta al tragar saliva. Aquello era lo único que sugería que tal vez se estuviese replanteando su visita. Era mucho más encantadora de lo que recordaba, o quizá fuese que la madurez le sentaba muy bien. Aún seguía teniendo el coraje de aguantarle la mirada. O quizá no, porque vaciló un segundo, desvió la vista y se humedeció los labios. Una invitación a algo más íntimo.

Él le deslizó un dedo por la suave piel de debajo del mentón e hizo que volviera a mirarlo a los ojos. Notó cómo a ella se le aceleraba el pulso bajo la piel y se agitaba como una pequeña mariposa de luz que había osado acercarse a una llama y de repente se encontraba sin escapatoria. Era evidente que era una principiante en el arte de la seducción, pero no importaba. Él tenía experiencia suficiente por los dos.

—Ya sé por qué estás aquí —señaló, adoptando un tono de voz grave y provocativo, como preludio de otra escena entre las sábanas de seda de su cama.

La joven arrugó su delicada frente. Sus rasgos eran de la más exquisita perfección. Era evidente que la naturaleza los había creado con esmero y que los infortunios de la vida no los habían alterado.

—¿Cómo... ? —empezó a decir ella.

—No creas que eres la primera que intenta hacerme caer en la trampa, pero no soy presa fácil. — Deslizó el dedo hasta llegar al broche que descansaba sobre su garganta —. No me cabe ninguna duda de que tu lacayo está detrás de la ventana, observando, esperando el momento perfecto para aparecer. —Le abrió el broche con destreza y dejó caer la capa. La tela se deslizó por sus hombros hasta llegar al suelo.

Sasuke se tensó ante aquella perfecta visión, ante todo lo que Hinata podía ofrecer. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no tenía una mujer entre sus brazos. Pensó que, incluso aunque cayese en su trampa, podría escapar de ella con facilidad. Se le acercó hasta que su respiración se mezcló con la suya.

—Pero aunque tu lacayo me vea quitándote la ropa, aunque te vea a ti aceptándome con los brazos abiertos y gimiendo presa del éxtasis, jamás me casaré contigo — susurró.

No le pasó desapercibido que ella se quedaba sin aliento.

—No me preocupa mancillar tu reputación. —Rozó los labios de Hinata con los suyos — . Si te quedas embarazada, no me preocuparé de darte respetabilidad. El precio que se paga por bailar con el diablo es residir en el infierno.

Posó la boca firmemente sobre los labios de Hinata y no le sorprendió que ella consintiese con tanta facilidad. Aunque no hubiese ido allí a atraparlo, Sasuke sabía lo que él significaba para ella: sólo una curiosidad. Un poco de mala conducta antes de asentarse en un matrimonio respetable con un joven cuyo linaje jamás fuese puesto en entredicho a sus espaldas.

No se resistió cuando la instó a abrir los labios y gimió cuando él deslizó la lengua en su boca y no dejó ningún rincón por explorar. Le agarró las solapas de la chaqueta y, por un momento, a Sasuke le pareció que se tambaleaba. Eso le hizo sentir tal anhelo que casi se le doblaron las rodillas.

Por mucho que maldijese a la muchacha y a su propia debilidad, reconocía que no tenía fuerza de voluntad para resistirse a la tentación. La iba a poseer. Así lo había querido ella al llamar a su puerta. Él era un hombre que jamás dejaba pasar una buena oportunidad, y aquella joven le estaba brindando una rebosante de pasión. Hacía demasiado tiempo que Sasuke no daba rienda suelta a sus deseos. Ella se podría beneficiar de todo lo que él iba a ofrecerle aquella noche, pero nada más que eso. Por la mañana, lady Hinata no se llevaría de allí nada más que los recuerdos.

Apartó la boca de la suya, le cogió la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos.

—Asegúrese de que esto es lo que quiere, Hinata-hime, porque una vez hecho ya no habrá vuelta atrás.

Ella respiraba con agitación mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—No ha entendido mi propósito al venir aquí.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sasuke con tono burlón.

La vio asentir.

—Quiero hacer desaparecer a alguien, y he oído que usted es el hombre a quien debo acudir.

_ o _ o _

Hola mis amores, nueva historia basada en un buen libro que me encontré es una adaptación, trataré de que encuadre en el mundo shinobi y sí puede haber ooc oc pues algunas acciones quiza nunca pasarían en la realidad de cada personaje. habrá SasuKarin pues esta chica es la unica que encuadraría congruentemente con la línea de la historia.


	3. 2

Los personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y la historia es una adaptación del libro "En la cama con el Diablo" Lorraine Heath si no te gusta el SasuHina y el SasuKari no lo leas. puede contener algo de oc pues se trata de una adaptación y no quiero cambiar la esencia de la historia original. Si eres de mente cerrada y no gustas del erotismo no lo leas.

Buena lectura

* * *

2

Si Hinata no hubiese estado tan cerca del Uchiha, con sus corazones latiendo casi al mismo ritmo errático, hubiese creído que alguien le había asestado a él un golpe tremendo. Sin embargo, pareció recomponerse bastante rápido: la soltó, se alejó de ella y volvió a adoptar una expresión inescrutable, la misma máscara que llevaba cuando entró en la biblioteca.

Aunque estaba segura de que el mayordomo le había dicho que una dama había ido a visitarlo, el Uchiha no pareció sorprendido en absoluto de que fuese ella la mujer en cuestión. Sólo cuando dejó de besarla, pudo entrever alguna emoción en su rostro, y hubiese jurado que era deseo. ¿Deseo por ella en concreto? No era muy probable. No cabía duda de que se trataba de lujuria en estado puro; poco importaba quién tuviese delante.

Uchiha era conocido por flirtear hasta los límites de la respetabilidad, y no cabía duda de que estaba acostumbrado a arrastrar a cualquiera hacia el precipicio con él. Pero para su inmensa vergüenza, Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que sería una maravillosa caída. En el lugar más recóndito de su mente, allí donde se escondían las maldades, lo había imaginado besándola; pero jamás, ni en la más salvaje de sus fantasías, había pensado que sus labios serían tan suaves, su boca tan cálida ni su lengua tan decidida a abrirse camino. A pesar de que lo que habían hecho no era muy civilizado, y de saber bien que tendría que haberse apartado de él, haberse resistido, que debería haberlo abofeteado... lo único que había deseado era profundizar en su intimidad. Sus labios tenían un sabor que nunca antes había probado. Era descarado en sus exploraciones y, en sólo un segundo, había conseguido que ella olvidase cuanto había aprendido sobre decoro.

Al juguetear con su boca sobre la suya había provocado que su cuerpo se estremeciese con violencia y ardiese de deseo como jamás lo había hecho. Se había sentido tentada de seguir el camino por el que la estaba conduciendo, pero había mucho en juego: no podía dejarse llevar. Las palabras de él la habían convencido además de que si sucumbía a sus encantos nunca la respetaría, tal como sin duda habría hecho con muchas otras mujeres antes que ella; y en esa etapa del juego, Hinata necesitaba tener ventaja.

El lider Uchiha le dio la espalda y se acercó a una pequeña mesa en la que había una buena variedad de licoreras en una especie de cerámica. Destapó una de ellas y vertió parte de su líquido transparente en dos platillos especiales para tal licor.

—¿Desaparecer? Qué bonita palabra. Supongo que lo que quieres decir es que deseas que alguien muera —afirmó con rotundidad.

—Sí —contestó ella, alargando el brazo y cogiendo su capa, que se acercó al cuerpo, como si aquella prenda fuera a ayudarla a dejar de temblar. Cómo deseaba volver a acercarse a él y deslizar las manos por su espalda y por sus hombros. Quería hundir los dedos en su espeso cabello negro, presionar su cuerpo contra el suyo. Bailar con el diablo, ni más ni menos. Que Dios la ayudara, quería acostarse con el Uchiha.

Éste se alejó de la mesa y le ofreció uno de los platillos. Ella tragó saliva mientras se concentraba en no temblar y tendía el brazo para cogerlo. Se detuvo brevemente al posar la mirada sobre el pulgar derecho del hombre: lo tenía lleno de cicatrices, como si alguien le hubiese hecho repetidos cortes con un cuchillo. Después de observarlo durante unos segundos, se dio cuenta de que se debían de haber utilizado distintos cuchillos. También tenía varias señales de quemaduras.

—Por mucho que lo mires, no parecerá más bonito —dijo él sarcástico.

Ella levantó la mirada.

—Le ruego que me perdone. Yo... —No podía decir nada para arreglarlo, así que se limitó a coger el vaso que le ofrecía — . Gracias.

El lider Uchiha la recorrió con una mirada llena de desdén. Hinata apenas podía mantener la cabeza erguida, pero, aun así, lo consiguió.

Pasó a su lado, rozándola, y se dejó caer en una silla con insolencia. Había desaparecido cualquier rastro de caballerosidad en él y tampoco quedaba ningún indicio de que la viese a ella como una dama. Aunque, a decir verdad, había dejado de ser un caballero en el momento en que sus cálidos y flexibles labios se habían posado sobre los suyos. Hinata seguía sintiéndose arder al recordar cómo la boca masculina había obligado a la suya a abrirse, a aceptar la invasión de su lengua. Y, al hacerlo, ella había dejado de ser una dama. Pero podía recordarlo fácilmente recurriendo a su educación.

El Uchiha dio un largo trago a su bebida y, con la mano que sujetaba el platillo, señaló el sillón que tenía delante. Hinata, que no estaba muy segura de cuánto tiempo la sostendrían sus temblorosas piernas, se sentó con elegancia, cuidando su postura y decidida a seguir actuando como una dama, aunque él hubiese dejado de hacerlo como un caballero. Desde aquella primera noche, había imaginado estar en su presencia más de mil veces, pero no de aquella forma. En sus sueños siempre estaban en un baile, sus miradas se cruzaban a través del salón...

—¿Quién? — preguntó el lider Uchiha.

La brusquedad de su tono la alejó de sus fantasías. Entrelazó ambas manos sobre el vaso.

—¿Disculpe?

Él suspiró con impaciencia.

—¿A quién quieres matar?

—No se lo diré hasta que esté segura de que está dispuesto a hacerlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque si no lo va a hacer, no quiero que vaya a contárselo.

—No — la interrumpió el Uchiha cortante.

La decepción se apoderó de ella. Por un momento, pensó en discutir con él, pero la había dejado fuera de juego con aquel beso y su absoluto desprecio. Se levantó, ignorando el leve temblor que sentía y decidida a salir de la habitación con la mayor dignidad posible.

—En ese caso, gracias por su tiempo.

—No —repitió él—. No estaba diciendo que no quiera hacerlo. He dicho que no porque has contestado a la pregunta equivocada.

—¿Disculpe?

—No te estaba preguntando por qué no me quieres decir quién es, sino por qué quieres que muera.

—Oh. — Hinata volvió a sentarse. La esperanza volvió revoloteando a ella como un polluelo que está aprendiendo a volar—. Me temo que tampoco puedo decirle eso.

El lider Uchiha dio otro sorbo a su Sake y la estudió por encima del platillo. Ella tuvo que esforzarse por no estremecerse. No podía decirse de él que poseyera una belleza clásica. Tenía la nariz ligeramente torcida e irregular en la parte de arriba, como si se la hubiese roto en algún momento. Era extraño, pero a decir verdad, ese rasgo otorgaba carácter a un rostro que de otro modo hubiese parecido demasiado elegante. Le hacía falta un afeitado, pero sospechaba que a aquellas horas de la noche le ocurría lo mismo a cualquier otro hombre. Aún podía sentir sobre sus mejillas el lugar exacto por el que se habían deslizado sus patillas cuando la había besado.

Cerró los ojos y luchó por detener las eróticas imágenes que la asaltaban y la embarazosa reacción de su cuerpo ante ellas. Sentía un extraño hormigueo en los labios y los tenía aún ligeramente hinchados. Se preguntaba si volverían a la normalidad algún día. Por lo visto, provenir de las profundidades del infierno lo hacía a uno muy ardiente. La sorprendía que no la hubiese reducido a cenizas al acercarse a él.

—¿A cuántos hombres has besado? — preguntó Uchiha de repente.

Hinata abrió los ojos de golpe y, ¡maldita fuera!, se estremeció. Se planteó mentir, pero ¿qué iba a ganar engañándolo? Sospechaba que él ya mentía suficiente por los dos.

—Esta noche ha sido la primera vez.

El lider Uchiha bebió otro largo trago de su bebida mientras la sometía a otro minucioso escrutinio. A ella no le gustaba que la estudiase. No le gustaba nada. No podía evitar acordarse de aquella primera noche: cuando la miró, tuvo la sensación de que estaba considerando su valor y que acabó decidiendo que valía muy poco.

—Pero no estoy aquí para hablar de besos, estoy aquí para hablar...

—Sí, sí, quieres saber si estoy dispuesto a matar a alguien por ti. Y, además, esperas que acepte tu palabra de que ese hombre merece morir sin que me expliques lo que ha hecho. Por lo que yo sé, quizá se haya olvidado de pedirte un baile.

—Supongo que no me creerá tan superficial.

—Sé muy poco de ti, lady Hinata, excepto que no tienes ningún reparo en visitar a un hombre a altas horas de la noche. Tal vez visitaras a ese otro caballero, él te rechazó y quieres vengarte.

—No suelo visitar a caballeros a altas horas de la noche.

—Tus actos dicen todo lo contrario.

—¿Juzga a todo el mundo por sus actos?

—Son mucho más sinceros que las palabras.

—Y no me cabe duda de que usted tiene una dilatada experiencia con las mentiras.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de él se curvó ligeramente hacia arriba, esbozando una burlona imitación de sonrisa.

—La mayoría de las mujeres adulan a un hombre cuando esperan que éste acceda a sus peticiones.

Hinata observó el vaso que tenía entre las manos. Se preguntó qué pasaría si se bebiese su contenido, si encontraría en el licor el valor que le faltaba.

—No pretendía insultarle.

—¿Ah, no?

Ella volvió a levantar la mirada hasta encontrarse con la de él.

—Bueno, supongo que sí.

El lider Uchiha abrió ligeramente los ojos, sorprendido por la sinceridad de su respuesta.

—Entonces, ¿qué ha hecho ese caballero para ganarse tu desprecio? ¿Te ha pisado los pies mientras bailaba contigo? ¿Te ha regalado flores marchitas?

—Mis motivos son personales, milord. No conseguirá que se lo diga. Cuando acceda a encargarse de él, le diré de quién se trata.

—¿Por qué debería aceptar? ¿Cuál será mi ganancia?

—Le pagaría muy bien a cambio de sus servicios.

Su sonora carcajada resonó en las paredes cubiertas de estanterías repletas de libros, y de alguna forma resultó evidente que aquél era el lugar al que pertenecía. Un espacio masculino, sin sitio para nada de naturaleza más amable.

—Lady Hinata, dinero es una de las cosas que no necesito en absoluto.

Ella ya había previsto que pudiese contestar eso, lo que la dejaba en una posición muy débil para negociar. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle? Había oído suficientes rumores como para saber que era un hombre que no hacía nada por caridad.

—¿Qué es lo que necesita entonces, milord?

—¿De ti? Nada.

—Seguro que necesita algo que sus presentes circunstancias no le pueden proporcionar.

Él se puso en pie.

—Nada por lo que vaya a matar a un hombre simplemente porque tú deseas que muera. Has malgastado tu tiempo al venir aquí. Por favor, vete.

Y tras decir eso volvió a la esquina de la biblioteca y se llenó el platillo de nuevo. Hinata no pensaba suplicar, pero tampoco iba a abandonar tan fácilmente. Se puso en pie.

—¿No hay nada que desee con absoluta desesperación? ¿Algo por lo que haría cualquier cosa?

—Si tantas ganas tienes de verlo muerto, mátalo tú misma.

—Tengo miedo de no conseguirlo. Siempre he pensado que no todo el mundo es capaz de hacer algo así.

—¿Te refieres a que hay que ser como yo tal vez? ¿Un bastardo sin corazón?

—¿De verdad lo mató? ¿Mató a su tío? —No se podía creer que le hubiese hecho esa pregunta tan insolente. Las palabras habían escapado de su boca sin que tuviese ocasión de detenerlas.

Él apuró el sake de su platillo y se sirvió más.

—¿Qué respuesta te satisfaría más, lady Hinata?

—Una respuesta honesta.

Él se volvió lo justo para mirarla a los ojos.

—No, no maté a mi tío.

Y a pesar de la respuesta y de que su franca mirada confirmaba que lo que había dicho era absolutamente cierto, a ella se le erizó el vello de la nuca y se le quitaron las ganas de seguir allí con él. Había sido una tonta por ir a verlo, pero la desesperación a menudo empuja a la gente a hacer tonterías.

—Siento mucho haberle molestado, milord.

—No te preocupes, Hinata, el beso bien valía la visita nocturna.

Ella levantó ligeramente la barbilla.

—Es una lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo.

Su sombría carcajada la siguió mientras abandonaba la biblioteca, y no le cupo ninguna duda de que ese sonido encontraría la forma de colarse en sus sueños junto con el recuerdo de sus labios sobre los de ella. Visitar al diablo había sido un error y lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que sus acciones no se volviesen en su contra.

«Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea.»

Arrellanado en el mullido sillón de brocado, Sasuke apuró la última gota de sake de la botella antes de arrojarla contra la pared. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Le costaba respirar; la habitación daba vueltas a su alrededor y un remolino de oscuridad se cernía sobre él. Era la tercera botella que se acababa. Una más debería bastarle para adormecer las terribles imágenes de inocencia pérdida que lo atormentaban, para volver a encerrarlas en los más oscuros confines de su mente. Una más debería tragarse el remordimiento, la culpa, el arrepentimiento.

Mientras otros rezaban a Dios, él le había vendido su alma al diablo el día que encontró el valor para hacer lo que debía. Y ahora, aquella estúpida cría venía a pedirle que lo hiciese de nuevo.

«¡Maldita sea!»

Llevaba ya mucho tiempo invitándolo a sus estúpidos bailes como si éstos fuesen importantes, como si valiese la pena que malgastase su tiempo pasando una noche en su compañía. ¿Qué sabría ella del tormento? ¿Qué sabría del infierno? Si aceptaba su proposición, sólo conseguiría arrastrarla con él de donde jamás encontraría la salida. Sasuke lo sabía perfectamente.

Alargó el brazo y cogió otra de las botellas que había alineado en el suelo, junto al sillón. Ya había pasado muchas noches como ésa, sin saber dónde encontrar consuelo cuando no tenía ninguna mujer a mano.

¡Maldición! Debería haberse llevado a casa a una de las chicas de Suigetsu. Ni siquiera Karin podría ofrecerle consuelo en esos momentos, pues no sería capaz de poseerla con la desesperación que se adueñaba de él cuando estaba así. Lo que necesitaba era una mujer lo bastante fuerte como para aceptar sus poderosas embestidas sin arredrarse, una mujer que no se acobardase, que pudiese desatar la bestia que anidaba en su interior sin intentar apaciguarla.

De repente, le vino a la mente una imagen de lady Hinata contorsionándose debajo de su cuerpo y arrojó la botella medio vacía a la otra punta de la habitación. Maldijo a la joven una vez más. Se había esforzado mucho por ser civilizado, por no volver a sus raíces, y ella había conseguido desestabilizarlo por completo. Debería haberla cogido entre sus brazos y haberla llevado a su habitación; tendría que haberle demostrado exactamente de lo que era capaz.

¿Asesinato? Cielo santo, ya había demostrado que era capaz de cosas mucho peores.

Del diario personal de Sasuke Uchiha

Yo no sabía cómo se llamaba el hombre al que maté. No sabía que el destino lo había elegido para heredar un título.

Sólo sabía que ese hombre le había hecho daño a Karin, con crueldad y sin piedad alguna. Por eso decidí ser su juez, jurado y verdugo.

Por desgracia, en mi desesperación por hacer justicia me precipité y no tomé las precauciones pertinentes. Un testigo me vio cometer el crimen y me arrestaron en seguida.

Al mirar todo el asunto con perspectiva, me doy cuenta de que fui muy arrogante al pensar que poseía la sabiduría necesaria para decidir el destino de aquel hombre. Ya me habían arrestado una vez antes, cuando tenía ocho años, y estaba familiarizado con el sistema judicial. Aquella vez pasé tres meses en la cárcel. Me condenaron a llevar la marca de mi delito en el pulgar derecho. Una «L», de ladrón, que me grabaron a fuego sobre la piel.

Un año después de que me soltaran, se dictaminó que debía cesar la práctica de marcar a los criminales de ese modo tan cruel. Y dejaron de hacerlo.

Vi que la cárcel no es un lugar agradable. Oí que a algunos criminales se los llevaban lejos de Konoha, en grandes barcos, pero no conocía a nadie a quien le hubiese sucedido tal cosa y no podía juzgar si eso era justo o no.

Presencié uno o dos ahorcamientos públicos. Me parecía una forma muy triste de irse de este mundo.

Pero, aun así, no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarme a que el hombre que le había hecho daño a Karin pudiese librarse de su castigo, o que éste no fuese el que merecía. Por eso lo maté.

El policía que me arrestó me aseguró que muy pronto colgaría de una cuerda mecido por el viento. Escuché sus graves predicciones con estoicismo sin arrepentirme de lo que había hecho. Cuando alguien le hace daño a las personas que uno quiere, hay que hacer lo que es debido. Y yo siempre había querido a Karin.

Estaba esperando en una sala de interrogatorios de los Yamanaka cuando vi entrar a un anciano. La venganza ardía en sus ojos y, sin que nadie me lo dijese, supe que era el padre del hombre al que yo había matado. Por su ropa y su forma de actuar, en seguida me di cuenta de que aquel hombre tenía el poder de enviarme derechito al infierno.

Se me quedó mirando fijamente y yo le sostuve la mirada. Desde el día que me arrestaron, no había abierto la boca ni una sola vez; salvo para decir mi nombre. Tampoco había confirmado ni negado los cargos.

—Si os detienen, mantened la boca cerrada siempre —nos había advertido Orochimaru—. No importa que lo que digáis sea verdad o mentira, ellos le darán la vuelta para utilizarlo para sus fines.

Pronto aprendí que no había que tomarse sus palabras a la ligera. Orochimaru sabía muy bien de qué hablaba.

Entonces, el anciano hizo algo muy extraño. Dio un paso adelante, me cogió la barbilla con su mano enguantada y me giró la cabeza a un lado y a otro.

—Necesito más luz — dijo.

Trajeron más quinqués y los colocaron sobre la mesa, haciendo que me sintiera totalmente expuesto. Entonces, la ira que ardía en los ojos del hombre dio paso a otro sentimiento, una emoción que no fui capaz de reconocer.

—¿Qué ocurre, milord? — preguntó un inspector.

—Creo que es mi nieto — contestó el anciano con voz ronca.

—¿El que desapareció?

Él asintió una sola vez y en ese preciso momento yo descubrí una forma de escapar de mi destino. Ya hacía tiempo que había aprendido a analizar a los demás y en seguida supe lo que aquel caballero quería. Me esforcé por contestar a sus preguntas de tal forma que él pensara que estaba en lo cierto y yo era la persona que creía que era.

Cuando estuvo completamente convencido de que yo era su nieto, les pidió a los inspectores que nos dejasen un momento a solas. Entonces se sentó en una silla frente a mí.

—¿Has matado a mi hijo? —preguntó.

Yo asentí.

—¿Por qué?

Por primera vez aquella noche dije la verdad, y fue precisamente la verdad lo que lo convenció de que yo era redimible. Sin embargo, pasó bastante tiempo hasta que consiguió perdonarme por completo.

Mi salvación y mi castigo fue vivir el resto de mis días como su nieto


	4. Chapter 3

Los personajes aquí usados son propiedad del maestro Masashi Kishimoto, la historia es una adaptación del Libro En la cama con el diablo de Lorraine Heath al mundo shinobi.

Contiene tanto SasuHina como SasuKari, el ooc de esta historia se debe a que es una adaptación.

Buena lectura

* * *

 **3**

—Resulta muy difícil decidirse — dijo la joven Yamanaka—. No sé cuál elegir.

Miró al otro extremo de la mesa de jardín y vio bostezar a Hinata, pero no hizo ningún caso. Le acercó los objetos entre los que dudaba.

— ¿Cuál te gusta más?

—Ino, estás eligiendo pergamino para invitaciones —contestó Hinata—. La gran Nación del Fuego no va a desaparecer si no tomas la decisión acertada. ¿A ti cuál te gusta más?

Ino se mordió el labio inferior.

—No lo sé. Creo que el de color crema, pero es más caro. ¿Crees que vale la pena?

—Si es el que más te gusta, entonces vale la pena gastar un poco más.

—No es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle, sino a mi marido. He quedado esta tarde con el papelero. ¿Vendrás conmigo para asegurarte de que hago bien el encargo?

Ino era la mejor amiga de Hinata desde que eran pequeñas. A ésta no le gustaba nada verla dudar.

—Ya has dado muchos bailes. Sabes perfectamente cómo encargar las invitaciones.

—Pero a Yakushi siempre hay algo que no le gusta. Quiero que todo sea perfecto.

Hinata estaba convencida de que no habría muchos hombres en Konoha a los que les importasen demasiado los preparativos de un baile, e Ino había tenido la mala suerte de casarse con uno de ellos. A su marido le obsesionaba la perfección, y eso hacía infeliz a su mujer y restaba alegría a cualquier cosa que ella hiciera.

—La perfección absoluta no existe; y si existiese, estoy segura de que sería bastante aburrida. De todos modos, nos quedamos con el color crema —dijo Hinata—. Creo que es más elegante; ya encargaré yo las invitaciones.

—Eso no es necesario.

—Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer. Con mi padre enfermo no es apropiado que yo celebre ningún festival en mi casa, y tú me dejas organizar uno contigo en tu encantadora casa. Así que yo me ocuparé de las invitaciones.

—Si estás segura de que no te importa...

—No me importa en absoluto.

Ino suspiró profundamente.

—Gracias. Una cosa menos de la que preocuparse.

—De camino a casa, me pasaré por la papelería.

—Eres un encanto.

Hinata volvió a bostezar.

—Perdón.

—No recuerdo que se celebrase ningún baile ayer por la noche y, sin embargo, desde que has llegado tengo la impresión de que estuviste despierta hasta muy tarde —observó Ino.

—No he dormido demasiado bien.

—¿Es por tu padre? ¿Acaso ha empeorado?

Debería haber sido la preocupación por su padre lo que la mantuviese despierta. Ya hacía casi un año que una apoplejía lo había dejado postrado en una cama. Ahora tenía poco más que la apariencia de un hombre. Ella se pasaba las tardes, y a menudo las noches, leyéndole, intentando darle todo el consuelo del que era capaz. Había destinado enfermeras de la rama secundaria del clan para que lo cuidasen siempre que ella estaba fuera para que su padre no se sintiera culpable de que su hija estuviera dedicándole todo su tiempo. Era joven. Él hubiese querido que disfrutase de la vida. Pero últimamente, ésa le parecía a Hinata una meta muy difícil de alcanzar.

—No, mi padre parece estar igual. Aunque, como no puede hablar, es difícil de asegurar.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Cierto jefe de clan muy irritante. De alguna manera, Uchiha había conseguido echarle un hechizo, y ahora, al recordar lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, Hinata se estremecía y se sentía incompleta. ¿En qué libertinajes habría estado metido para llegar a su casa tan tarde? ¿Y qué clase de hombre era para asumir de inmediato que alguien como ella había ido a visitarlo por motivos puramente carnales? Sólo el peor de los sinvergüenzas vería a una mujer con tales ojos. Hinata no era una mujerzuela de la calle. Era casta, pura y recatada. Sin embargo, después de aquel beso, se había dado cuenta de que su vida era bastante insulsa. Lo que había ocurrido con Sasuke la había hecho comprender, por fin, por qué se disuadía a las jóvenes de que experimentaran tales intimidades hasta que estuvieran casadas. ¿Tendrían todos los hombres el poder de hacer que las mujeres ardiesen de deseo? ¿O sólo lo tenían los hombres que, como el Uchiha, merodeaban por las puertas del infierno?

—Ino, tú llevas cinco años casada.

Su amiga había atraído la atención de Kabuto Yakushi desde su primera Temporada, y se había casado con él la Navidad de aquel mismo año.

Ino frunció el cejo.

—¿Es una pregunta?

—No, es una observación que me he sentido obligada a hacer antes de preguntarte: ¿tu marido te besa?

—Ésa es una pregunta un poco extraña.

—Yo soy soltera y no tengo una madre a la que poder preguntarle estas cosas. Por eso debo recurrir a mi amiga casada para que me ayude con las respuestas. ¿Te besa?

Ino bebió un sorbo de té mientras parecía sopesar la pregunta.

—A veces.

—Y cuando lo hace, ¿te deja con ganas de más?

—¿Con ganas de más qué?

A Hinata casi se le escapó la risa. Si tenía que explicárselo, entonces era evidente que su marido no la besaba como lo había hecho el Uchiha. Pero Kabuto era un caballero desde el día en que nació, mientras que el líder Uchiha no era más que un granuja vestido de señor.

Observó cómo su amiga se inclinaba ligeramente para servir más té. Miró el jardín alrededor. Era irónico que pudiese haber tanta belleza en un lugar donde anidaba tanta monstruosidad.

—Te ha vuelto a pegar, ¿verdad, Ino?

—No digas tonterías.

Hinata alargó una mano y la apoyó sobre la de ella.

—Me he dado cuenta por lo despacio que te mueves. Parece que hasta el mínimo movimiento te produzca dolor. Puedes confiar en mí. No se lo diré a nadie, ya lo sabes.

Las lágrimas empezaron a asomar a los expresivos ojos de Ino.

—Llegó tarde a casa, venía hecho una furia. No estoy muy segura de qué es lo que hice mal...

—Dudo mucho que tú hicieras nada mal. E incluso, aunque lo hubieses hecho, no tiene ningún derecho a pegarte.

—La ley discrepa.

—¡Me importa un bledo la ley!

Ino abrió los ojos como platos y, jadeando, dijo:

—Hinata, cuidado con lo que dices.

—Me reprendes por mi lenguaje y sin embargo seguro que recibes sus golpes en silencio.

—Soy su mujer, soy de su propiedad. La ley le da derecho a hacer conmigo lo que quiera, incluso a obligarme a satisfacerle cuando no tengo ganas. Algún día entenderás la verdad sobre el matrimonio.

—Dudo mucho que me case nunca. Pero si lo hago, no le daré a un hombre el control sobre mi persona.

—Sólo has conseguido evitar el matrimonio porque tu padre está enfermo y tu hermano está de viaje. En cuanto vuelva y asuma sus responsabilidades, incluidas las que a ti respectan, todo cambiará.

—No, eso no ocurriría nunca. Hinata a causa de la enfermedad de su padre se había vuelto mucho más fuerte que Ino a quien su matrimonio le había quitado cualquier rasgo de seguridad y confianza en sí misma, extraño para alguien que solía destilar aquellas cualidades. Aunque sí tenía que admitir que había ganado mucha independencia desde que Neji se fue. Su padre había empezado a enseñarle cosas a ella por temor a que su hermano no volviese de sus viajes. Desde que cayó enfermo, Hinata se había propuesto sustituirlo en el manejo de sus propiedades hasta donde le era posible. Sabía que su voluntariosa personalidad adquirida intimidaba a mucha gente y que algunos susurraban a sus espaldas, pero no pensaba dejar que el legado de su padre se deteriorase o se perdiera.

—Ya tengo veintidós años, Ino, y ningún hombre ha mostrado ningún interés por hacerme su esposa.

—Eso es porque el Demonio Uchiha te miró como si te estuviese haciendo suya en aquel baile, y tú le devolviste la mirada. Deberías haber bajado la vista, igual que las demás mujeres decentes. Fue él quien arruinó tu reputación.

Hinata esbozó una sonrisa forzada. Si Ino supiese que últimamente había hecho mucho más que mirarlo, que había aceptado su beso de buena gana, seguro que se moriría allí mismo.

—Estaba intentando intimidarme, y yo no me dejo intimidar fácilmente. Me pareció la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarles a todos que tengo carácter — contestó.

—Lo que demostraste es que te volviste obstinada. Y ningún hombre quiere casarse con una mujer obstinada.

—Entonces, ningún hombre podrá tenerme jamás, porque no pienso perder mis cambios que tanto me costaron para agradar a nadie.

—Cuando amas a alguien, haces cualquier cosa para ganarte su favor.

— ¿Incluso dejar que te pegue?

Ino se estremeció y, aunque ella lamentaba la dureza de sus palabras, no sabía qué más hacer para conseguir que su adorada amiga la escuchase; por su propio bien.

—Abandónalo, Ino. Déjale y vente conmigo. Nos iremos a la casa que mi padre tiene en el campo. Allí encontrarás refugio y estarás segura.

— ¿Tienes idea de lo furioso que se pondría? Me encontraría, Hinata, y me mataría por haberlo traicionado. No me cabe ninguna duda. Es un hombre muy orgulloso, y cuando algo amenaza su orgullo...

—Te pega a ti porque no tiene el valor de enfrentarse a sus debilidades.

—Tienes una opinión muy mala de él.

— ¿Por qué no debería tenerla? Yo sé lo que te hace. Tú te esfuerzas por esconderlo, pero temo que llegue un día en que no se pueda esconder.

—Hace cinco minutos me has preguntado si me besa. Sí que lo hace, y a veces es encantador.

— ¿Encantador? No. Un beso tiene que ser apasionado, tiene que hacer que te tiemblen las rodillas, que se te acelere el corazón... —Se le fue apagando la voz al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza. Se estaba dejando llevar por el recuerdo del beso de Sasuke.

—Hinata, ¿qué es lo que has hecho?

—Nada.

—Actúas de una forma muy extraña, y tu descripción... ¿has tenido algún escarceo amoroso?

—No digas tonterías.

—Entonces, ¿a qué viene este interés repentino por los besos?

—Sólo intento entenderte. ¿Qué es lo que te da él para que valga la pena?

—El deber de una mujer es estar junto a su marido.

Hinata apretó la mano de su amiga.

—Ino, yo no soy tu familia; no te voy a pedir que seas una buena hija y una buena esposa. Me rompe el corazón verte así.

Las lágrimas asomaron de nuevo a los ojos de la joven.

—Oh, Hinata, a veces me da tanto miedo... Dicen que su primera esposa era muy torpe y se cayó por la escalera. Y que la segunda resbaló en la habitación y se golpeó la cabeza en el suelo con tanta fuerza que se mató. Había oído todas esas historias y jamás dudé de su veracidad hasta que me casé. Kabuto es tan encantador cuando no está enfadado... Oh, pero cuando está molesto resulta completamente aterrador.

—Entonces déjale.

—¡No puedo! —espetó — . La ley no me protegerá. Él dirá que lo he abandonado y le entregarán a mi hijo. Mi familia se sentirá mortificada y no me apoyarán, y mi marido, cielo santo, Hinata, la furia que ha demostrado hasta ahora no será nada comparado con la que lo poseerá entonces. Lo sé con la misma certeza que sé que tu té se ha enfriado. Sería una desgracia para todos. Es mucho mejor que me limite a aceptar mi destino y me esfuerce por conseguir que no se enfade.

Hinata le soltó la mano y se echó hacia atrás.

—Oh, Ino, no puedo soportar lo que ha hecho contigo. Los abusos físicos son terribles, pero que haya conseguido destruir a la encantadora mujer que eras... Yo jamás podré perdonárselo.

Su amiga hizo una mueca y le cogió la mano.

—Sé lo obstinada que puedes ser, pero por favor nunca te enfrentes a él. No debe enterarse de que lo sabes. Si se siente amenazado... Cielo santo, Hinata, que Dios se apiade de nosotras.

—Por mí no sabrá lo mucho que lo desprecio.

Ino pareció relajarse y aflojó la presión con que cogía la mano de Hinata.

— ¿Podemos hablar de otra cosa? Ese asunto consigue afligirme. No me gusta saber que te preocupas tanto por mí.

—Olvídate de mis sentimientos, Ino. Te quiero. No importa lo que ocurra, eso no cambiará jamás.

—¡Mamá!

Un pequeño de cuatro años corría por el jardín dejando atrás a su niñera. Se dejó caer sobre Ino. Ella jadeó y palideció considerablemente.

—Cariño, no debes dejarte caer tan fuerte sobre mamá.

El niño pareció herido por la reprimenda. Hinata se dio cuenta de que su amiga estaba mucho peor de lo que dejaba entrever. Ino nunca regañaba a su hijo. Nunca.

—Inojin, ven a ver a la tía Hinata — dijo ésta — . Mi regazo necesita un niño.

Él se acercó corriendo y ella lo abrazó. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que su padre empezase a volcar sus frustraciones en él.

Hinata volvió a casa a última hora de la tarde. ¿Cómo podría vivir con su sentimiento de culpa si Kabuto mataba un día a Ino? ¿Cómo conseguiría volver a mirarse al espejo si no hacía nada, sabiendo lo que estaba ocurriendo?

A pesar de tener muchísimos conocidos, amigos y sirvientes a veces se sentía terriblemente sola. Sólo a Ino podía confiarle sus preocupaciones. Sin embargo, no se atrevía a decírselo todo; su queridísima amiga ya tenía sus propios problemas, así que Hinata cargaba sola con sus preocupaciones y angustias.

Cansada y con el corazón encogido, subió la escalera y se detuvo ante la puerta de la habitación de su padre.

Desde que cayó enfermo, ella había conseguido una independencia de la que gozaban muy pocas mujeres. Al no estar allí su hermano para vigilarla, podía hacer lo que quisiera sin tener que darle explicaciones a nadie.

¿Tendría Ino razón? ¿Perdería su libertad si llegaba a casarse algún día? ¿O era verdad lo que ella decía y ningún hombre querría convertirla nunca en su esposa?

Su hermano la llamaba niña mimada en más de una ocasión. Aunque no es que él pudiese señalar a nadie: estaba conociendo mundo, pasándoselo en grande, viviendo el momento... mientras Hinata se había tenido que quedar allí a cuidar de su padre. Aunque, para ser justos, Neji no sabía que éste estaba enfermo.

Tras su primer ataque, cuando todavía podía hablar, le había dicho que no se pusiera en contacto con Neji bajo ningún concepto. El siguiente ataque lo había dejado mudo, sin poder comunicarse con nadie. Ahora, sencillamente, se estaba marchitando.

Hinata se dio un momento para recomponerse. No quería que su padre la viese llorando por su amiga, llorando por él, llorando por todo lo que ella sola no tenía la fortaleza o el poder de cambiar. Inspiró con fuerza, abrió la puerta y entró en la habitación. El olor de la enfermedad la asaltó de inmediato.

La enfermera, que bordaba sentada junto a la cama, se levantó en seguida. Se inclinó ligeramente hacia adelante.

—Miladi.

— ¿Cómo está?

—Bañado y arreglado, esperando su visita de la tarde.

Ella se acercó a los pies de la cama y sonrió a su padre. Le pareció ver alegría en sus ojos blanquecinos, pero tal vez sólo fuesen ilusiones suyas.

—Hace un día muy bonito. Debería pedirle a algún sirviente que te llevase al jardín.

Él no reaccionó a su sugerencia. Simplemente parpadeó.

Hinata se preguntó si se sentiría avergonzado o agradecido de que lo tuviesen que bajar. Resultaba muy complicado saber qué debía hacer.

—Natsu, antes de retirarte, pídeles a los sirvientes que lleven al jardín la otomana que está en el comedor de día, y luego dile a Kō que venga a bajar a mi padre.

—Si me permite el atrevimiento, milady, no estoy segura de que el médico esté de acuerdo. Eso podría hacerle más mal que bien.

—Si ocurriese algo, tendría que llevar su muerte sobre su conciencia. Con la de Kabuto podía vivir, pero con la de su padre...

Suspiró.

—Pregúntaselo al médico la próxima vez que venga a ver mi padre.

—Sí, milady.

Hinata tenía la sensación de que no podía hacer casi nada para proporcionarle comodidades.

—Me quedaré una hora con él — dijo — . Tómate ese tiempo libre.

—Gracias, milady.

Se sentó en la silla y cogió la mano de su padre. Éste movió la cabeza ligeramente para poder verla. Frotó con torpeza el anillo que ella había empezado a llevar en la mano derecha.

—Me he puesto el anillo de bodas de mamá. ¿Te parece bien?

Él emitió un sonido gutural. Hinata cogió uno de los pañuelos de hilo que estaban apilados en la mesita de noche y le limpió la saliva de la comisura de los labios.

—Me gustaría que me pudieses decir lo que quieres. — Deslizó los dedos por su largo cabello castaño —. Espero que no sientas dolor.

Suspiró y, antes de apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla, cogió un libro de la mesita.

—Vamos a ver qué aventuras van a vivir hoy Oliver y Artful Dodger, ¿de acuerdo?

.

.

—Esperaba verte antes por aquí —dijo Suigetsu, dando la bienvenida a Sasuke a su establecimiento aquella noche.

—He estado unos días fuera.

—Tres días para ser exactos. Lo peor era tener que volver del infierno, enfrentarse al momento en que el licor ya había servido a su propósito y sus efectos empezaban a desaparecer. Entonces le dolía la cabeza, tenía el estómago revuelto y se sentía muy mal.

No estaba acostumbrado a que lo atacase la conciencia; resultaba extraño en un hombre como él, alguien que había hecho lo que había hecho. Y por la noche era mucho peor, cuando tenía que enfrentarse solo a sus demonios. Todo eso cambiaría cuando se casara con Karin. Ella lo distraería de sus sombríos pensamientos. Ella arrojaría luz en su oscuridad, sería su salvación.

—Dónde, ¿dentro de una botella?

—No creo que sea de tu incumbencia.

Suigetsu se encogió de hombros.

—Y no lo es. Sólo te lo pregunto para saber si quieres que te mande a casa otra caja de mi mejor Sake.

Odiaba tener que admitir sus debilidades, incluso ante su amigo.

—Sí, por favor. Esta noche, si puede ser.

—Dalo por hecho.

Sasuke era plenamente consciente de que Suigetsu lo vigilaba de cerca. También sabía que su amigo no le preguntaría el motivo de su última recaída, así que se sorprendió mucho cuando se escuchó decir:

—Hinata Hyūga vino ayer a visitarme.

Suigetsu frunció el cejo.

— ¿Hyūga?

—La hija del líder del clan Hyūga.

El otro arqueó una ceja.

—Vaya, vaya... ¿Ahora tienes compañía distinguida?

—Quería que matase a alguien.

Suigetsu arqueó ambas cejas.

—¿Y quién es el desafortunado?

—No me lo dijo.

—Supongo que te negaste.

—Supones correctamente.

— ¿Te preocupó que ella pudiera dudar de tu capacidad para hacer algo así?

Lo que a Sasuke le preocupaba era que la joven pensara que podía acceder a semejante petición. Sin explicaciones, sin justificación, como si fuese un hombre acostumbrado a mancharse las manos de sangre. Pero no iba a decirle todo eso a Suigetsu, así que mantuvo la boca cerrada.

El otro le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—No te preocupes, amigo. No son mucho mejores que nosotros. La única diferencia es que nosotros lo sabemos, reconocemos nuestras faltas y admitimos que las tenemos.

—Se supone que yo soy uno de ellos, Suigetsu. — Pero la verdad era que jamás se había sentido cómodo entre la nobleza, nunca había pensado que aquél fuese su lugar.

—Pero los dos sabemos que no lo eres.

Su amigo era el único que sabía la verdad sobre su engaño. Sabía que había fingido recordar todo lo que el anciano le había preguntado.

—No, no lo soy.

—No entiendo por qué te sientes tan condenadamente culpable por ello.

—Al final me encariñé con el viejo. No me parecía bien engañarlo.

El anciano lo había amado porque creía realmente que era su nieto. Una cosa era engañar para obtener una moneda y que así no le doliese el estómago de hambre cuando se iba a dormir por la noche, y otra engañar a alguien para que le diese su corazón.

—Tú le hiciste feliz, Sasuke. No es muy común tener la oportunidad de hacer lo que tú hiciste por él: ese hombre murió contento y satisfecho, sabiendo que sus propiedades estaban a salvo en tus manos, y convencido de que eran a ti a quien pertenecían. Eso debería darte consuelo.

Lo intentaba. Lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me llevo a Karin a dar una vuelta.

Suigetsu sonrió burlón, aunque lo cierto era que todo en él era burla y seguridad en sí mismo. No dejó de mostrarse arrogante ni cuando estuvieron en la cárcel. Se comportó como si todo aquello no fuese más que un gran chiste, mientras que Sasuke jamás había pasado tanto miedo en toda su vida.

—Por fin lo vas a hacer, ¿eh? — preguntó.

—Sí, creo que ya me has ganado suficiente dinero.

—Nunca será suficiente, pero tienes razón. Estoy cansado de esa apuesta. Se ha vuelto muy aburrida. Ve y hazla feliz. Y, de paso, hazte feliz a ti.

—Ése era el plan de Sasuke. Atravesó el establecimiento, saludando a los conocidos que se iba encontrando en su camino hacia la parte de atrás, donde sabía que encontraría a Karin. Ésta se dedicaba a sus buenas obras durante el día, y por la noche ponía orden en los libros de Suigetsu. Estaba sentada ante el escritorio, con el pelo recogido en un moño y su habitual indumentaria poco seductora; sin embargo seguía siendo tan atractiva como siempre.

—Buenas noches, Karin.

Ella levantó la vista; esta vez sin asustarse. Era evidente que Sasuke había llegado antes de que se concentrase en los números.

—Esperaba verte antes; quería explicarte en qué voy a gastar el dinero que me diste.

—Estaba ocupado con otros asuntos. Además, ya te dije que no me debes ninguna explicación. En realidad, he venido a preguntarte si quieres venir a dar una vuelta conmigo en el carruaje.

—¿Para qué?

—He pensado que te vendría bien alejarte un rato de los libros de Suigetsu. Aún no hay niebla y Konoha puede resultar bastante impresionante por la noche. Me gustaría verlo contigo.

—Suenas muy misterioso...

—Últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos y, como sabes, me gusta mucho estar contigo.

—Te podría enseñar el hogar de los niños. Ya está casi listo.

—Me encantaría.

Mientras se levantaba, le dedicó aquella dulce sonrisa que a Sasuke le resultaba tan cálida. Él cogió el chal que colgaba de un perchero junto a la puerta y se lo puso sobre los hombros, luego le ofreció el brazo. Karin posó la mano sobre su antebrazo con timidez. Ninguno de los dos dijo una palabra hasta que llegaron al carruaje y el lacayo abrió la puerta. Sasuke la ayudó a subir y, cuando entró, la vio quedarse inmóvil. Esbozó una brillante sonrisa y lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Está lleno de flores.

—Sí, he pensado que te gustarían.

—Te deben de haber costado una fortuna.

A él no le pasó desapercibida la cariñosa reprimenda. A ella no le gustaba gastar con frivolidad, y cada vez que lo regañaba, Sasuke se sentía un poco mal por regalarle cosas.

—Me lo puedo permitir, Karin.

—Eres demasiado generoso.

A él no se lo parecía. Entró en el carruaje y se sentó delante de ella. La fragancia de las flores era abrumadora. Había colocado varios ramos a ambos lados de donde sabía que Karin se sentaría. Cuando regresaran, le pediría a su lacayo que la ayudase a llevarlos a su apartamento.

El carruaje empezó a avanzar por la calle y la tenue luz del quinqué de dentro le permitía distinguir a la joven. Siempre le había encantado observarla, y el interior del coche le proporcionaba una intimidad imposible de conseguir cuando ella estaba sentada ante aquellos libros de contabilidad. Se inclinó hacia adelante y le cogió la mano. Sabía que no era apropiado tocarla sin guantes, pero le pareció que ése era el momento perfecto para saltarse las normas. Había memorizado el soneto número veintinueve de Shakespeare para recitárselo, pero de repente sintió que debía confiar en sus propias palabras, por muy inadecuadas que le pudieran parecer.

—Karin, te adoro. Siempre te he adorado. ¿Me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?

La sonrisa de ella se marchitó y sus dedos se tensaron alrededor de los de él. Negó con la cabeza con brusquedad.

—Sasuke, no puedo — susurró con voz quebrada. Podía advertirse el terror en su tono.

Le cogió las manos con más firmeza.

—Karin...

—Sasuke, por favor.

—Karin, déjame terminar.

Ella asintió.

—Ya sé que tu única experiencia —cómo decirlo sin aterrorizarla todavía más— fue un acto brutal, pero te aseguro que en mi cama sólo encontrarás ternura. Seré el hombre más delicado del mundo. Jamás te forzaré ni te apremiaré. Esperaré hasta que estés preparada. Todo saldrá bien entre nosotros, Karin. Te lo juro.

Vio lágrimas en sus ojos.

—Por favor, no llores, cariño.

Ella levantó las manos de Sasuke y le besó los nudillos.

—Ya sé que jamás me harías daño, pero tú eres un líder de clan y yo... —rió con amargura — , yo ni siquiera sé mi verdadero nombre. ¿Crees que hay alguna familia noble en Konoha que no sepa lo que le pasó a su hija? Me llamo Karin Uzumaki porque así es como me llamaba Orochimaru: «Karin, Uzumaki,* hazme un masaje en los pies», «Karin, Uzumaki, tráeme un vaso de Amazake». Por eso, cuando tu abuelo me preguntó cómo me llamaba, yo respondí Karin Uzumaki. Sólo era una niña. ¿Qué podía saber yo?

—No me importan tus orígenes — contestó él con brusquedad.

—Tú sabes quién es tu familia. Yo no tengo ni idea, y una dama que fuera a convertirse en noble debería saberlo.

Podría haberle dicho que él conocía tanto a su familia como ella a la suya, pero confesarle sus mentiras no lo ayudaría a ganarse su cariño. Más bien acabaría perdiéndola por completo. Karin siempre había sabido que él albergaba dudas sobre el anciano, pero no que esas dudas estaban justificadas; no sabía que él había hecho todo lo posible por convencerlo de que era su nieto. Nunca debía saber que había mentido, engañado y estafado al caballero para que éste viera lo que tanto deseaba ver. En aquel momento la muerte pisaba los talones de Sasuke y eso le había supuesto una poderosa motivación, pero incluso a pesar de esas circunstancias no creía que ella pudiese perdonarle haberse adueñado de tantas cosas que no le pertenecían. Ahora se había acostumbrado a todo aquello y no quería devolverlo. No tenía ninguna intención de devolverlo.

—Karin, no pienses que vas a convertirte en noble. Piensa que vas a convertirte en mi mujer. Eso es lo único que me importa.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Sasuke? Cielo santo, tienes un escaño en la consejo de los Lores de Konoha. La responsabilidad de tu posición es abrumadora. Y en la mujer recae el deber de conocer todos los detalles de la etiqueta y demás normas de conducta social. Cuando tuviésemos invitados a cenar...

—No celebraremos cenas.

— ¿Y cuándo fuera presentada ante la Hokage? ¿Acaso tú sabes cómo tendría que vestirme? ¿Qué comportamiento debería o no tener?

—Podrías aprender. El anciano te dio algunas lecciones. Contrataremos profesores.

—Me enseñaron a leer, escribir, contar y a hablar adecuadamente. Pero por Dios bendito, Sasuke, tu abuelo nunca esperó que me convirtiese en noble. En seguida se dio cuenta de que yo estaba hecha para servir, no para que me sirvieran. — Hizo una pausa y añadió —: Por favor, no me pidas eso. Te lo debo todo, tú me salvaste la vida —las lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas —; pero por favor, no me pidas que forme parte de tu mundo. Pensar en ello me aterroriza. Debe de ser una vida tan solitaria...

Ése era el principal motivo por el que Sasuke quería que ella estuviese a su lado. Porque estaba condenadamente solo. Algunos días, creía que se moriría de soledad, días en los que no podía imaginar nada peor que estar atrapado entre dos mundos. Vivir en uno pero pertenecer a otro.

—Karin...

—Por favor, no quiero hacerte daño, pero no puedo casarme contigo. Simplemente no puedo. Yo me destruiría.

—Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que crees.

—Pero no tan fuerte como tú. Yo jamás podría hacer las cosas que tú has hecho.

A veces, pensaba que hubiese sido mejor que le hubieran puesto aquella soga alrededor del cuello.

— ¿Hay algo que pueda decir para hacerte cambiar de opinión? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza lentamente.

Sasuke suspiró, le soltó las manos y, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del asiento, miró por la ventana. La niebla estaba empezando a levantarse. Parecía algo simbólico.

—Espero que no te importe que no vaya a ver el hogar de tus niños.

—Lo siento muchísimo.

—No, Karin, no sigas disculpándote. Sólo sirve para empeorar las cosas.

—Yo te quiero, ya lo sabes — añadió ella con dulzura.

Lo que sólo hacía que todo el asunto resultase mucho más insoportable.

Sasuke alineó sus pequeños soldados, agradecido de que Suigetsu le hubiese hecho llegar las botellas de Sake aquella noche, tal como había prometido. Luego se sentó en su sillón y empezó a beberse el contenido de la primera.

Karin le había rechazado y al hacerlo le había partido el corazón. No había aplazado el momento de pedirle que se casara con él por temor a eso, sino porque no estaba convencido de que la mereciera; siempre había creído que no era digno de ninguna mujer.

Pero que se hubiese negado a casarse con él porque temía la vida que llevaba... ¿Tan duro habría sido para ella vivir allí?

El anciano había acogido a Karin y a algunos de los chicos de Orochimaru tras descubrir que Sasuke los dejaba entrar a escondidas para darles de comer y que tuvieran un lugar caliente donde pasar la noche. Los vigilaba de cerca porque no confiaba del todo en ellos, pero contrató profesores y se preocupó de que les enseñasen a comportarse debidamente.

Entonces, ¿de qué tenía Karin tanto miedo? ¿Qué era lo que creía que no sabría hacer? ¿O tal vez había otros motivos en su rechazo que no quería decirle? ¿Era la oscuridad que anidaba en él con lo que ella no podía vivir y, sencillamente, era demasiado buena para admitirlo?

Tiró la botella vacía y cuando alargó el brazo para coger otra, vio algo debajo del sillón que tenía delante. Se puso en pie y la estancia giró a su alrededor. Arrodillándose, gateó hasta la butaca, metió la mano y rebuscó hasta dar con un objeto. Se dio la vuelta, apoyó la espalda en el sillón y miró lo que había encontrado.

Era el broche de lady Hinata. Debía de habérsele caído de la capa. Alguno de sus sirvientes no estaba siendo todo lo cuidadoso que debía al fregar el suelo, pero Sasuke no estaba particularmente enfadado por la falta de esmero. Sintió cómo una sonrisa asomaba en sus labios al recordar el orgullo de la joven, y lo sorprendida que se quedó cuando vio que él conocía su nombre.

Oh, sí, sabía muy bien quién era. Se había ocupado de conseguir esa información la primera noche que la vio. Incluso para el más leal de los sirvientes, su bolsillo estaba por encima de sus señores. Sólo tuvo que entregar algunas monedas y en seguida encontró a alguien dispuesto a esconderse con él entre los arbustos para mirar a escondidas por la ventana e identificar a la dama que señaló.

No le había sorprendido encontrarla en su biblioteca. Lo único que le había sorprendido era que hubiese tardado tanto en visitarlo. Aquella noche, en el baile, Sasuke sintió por ella una atracción inmediata, de una intensidad muy superior a cualquiera que hubiese experimentado hasta entonces.

Siempre había pensado que si hubiese conocido a Karin siendo ésta una mujer joven, la atracción que él hubiese sentido habría sido igual de poderosa, o incluso superior a la que le provocaba Hinata. Pero ambos se conocían desde niños, y el afecto que se tenían era de otro tipo.

Deslizó los dedos por el broche. Hinata era distinta. Hinata era...

Oyó una carcajada resonando a su alrededor; fue vagamente consciente de que él era el responsable del sonido.

Hinata era lo que necesitaba para conseguir lo que más deseaba en el mundo.

Continuará...

* * *

Espero les esté gustando esta adaptación es con mucho agrado que la hago, este es un libro bastante bueno. les explicaré unas cositas para que entiendan el por qué de algunos personajes y parejas.

1- Kabuto e Ino? wtf jajajaja bueno la explicación es simple, se requería una amiga para Hinata y qué mejor que Ino además que es un personaje que me encanta Ino pertenece a un clan respetable y de buena posición por encaja perfectamente, y bien por qué Kabuto, sin hacer spoiler y basada en este capítulo vemos que el esposo de ella es un completo maldito y pues Kabuto encaja mejor en ese personaje y mucho más para lo que se viene de aquí en adelante.

2- SasuKari? ustedes dirán "por qué? a mí no me gusta esa pareja, es horrible, por qué no pusiste a Sakutabla" bla bla bla... Karin aunque su personalidad no encaja con la de Frannie (personaje original) la escogí por el pasado que tanto en la serie como en el manga comparten juntos con Orochimaru por esto no escogí a Sakura porque ella realmente no tiene ese tipo de pasado con Sasuke además de que esa nunca rechazaría a Sasuke XD jajaja en cambio Karin ya superó a Sasuke y hasta se hizo amiga de Sakura y madrina de Sarada por ello preferí poner esa pareja.

Bueno si desean hacer preguntas por favor me dejan sus comentarios yo con gusto les contestaré :D

No vemos, besitos


	5. 4

Los personajes de Naruto no son de mi propiedad pertenecen al maestro Masashi Kishimoto, esta es una adaptación de la Obra de Lorraine Heath En la cama con el diablo.

* * *

 **5**

Hinata mojó las hebras de su pincel en el tintero con decisión y sumo cuidado. Su padre no estaría de acuerdo con lo que se disponía a hacer, pero no tenía más remedio.

 _Querido hermano:_

 _Espero que estés bien cuando recibas esta carta..._

«Sólo espero que la recibas», pensó con cansancio.

 _... y que estés disfrutando de tus viajes._

 _Sin embargo, debo decirte que te necesito desesperadamente en casa._

Cuando volvió a mojar el pincel le temblaba la mano. Tenía un itinerario de viaje de sumamente calculado, pero no sabía si lo estaría siguiendo al pie de la letra. Presentía que debía ponerse en contacto con él, pero entonces empezó a dudar.

¿Cómo podía considerar siquiera pedirle a su hermano lo mismo que le había pedido a Claybourne? Neji no poseía una alma tan oscura como la del conde. Su hermano era amable y generoso, y ella lo quería mucho, aunque no soportara que, por ser unos años mayor, él se comportase como si su opinión fuese la única importante. Ése fue, precisamente, el motivo por el que se peleó con su padre.

¿Cómo cambiaría todo aquello a Neji? ¿Lo convertiría en un hombre como el Uchiha? ¿Quería ser la responsable de convertir un ángel en un demonio? Sin embargo, tenía tanto miedo de que Yakushi pudiese matar a Ino la próxima vez que le pusiera las manos encima...

El líder Uchiha tenía razón. Debía ocuparse del asunto ella misma. Pero, cielo santo, ¿dónde encontraría la fuerza para hacer algo así? ¿Y cómo lo haría? ¿Con un shuriken? ¿Con un kunai? ¿Con veneno?

¿Cuántas veces tendría que lanzarle aquellos artefactos shinobis? Hinata nunca había visto un cadáver, o por lo menos no lo recordaba. Su madre murió al dar a luz a una hija que no sobrevivió. Ella era sólo una niña cuando ocurrió y le pareció que estaba dormida. ¿La muerte era siempre tan apacible? A pesar de vivir en el mundo de los shinobis su padre nunca dejó que se uniera a las filas del Hokage por considerarlo un trabajo sólo para los de la rama secundaria de su clan.

Unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta la alejaron de sus taciturnos pensamientos. Su doncella, Natsu, asomó la cabeza.

—Lady Hinata, ha llegado una carta para usted.

A Hinata le dio un vuelco el corazón. ¿Sería de Ino? ¿Habría sucedido ya lo peor? ¿O sería de su hermano? ¿Estaría de camino a casa? ¿Había respondido por fin alguien a sus plegarias?

—Dámela, rápido. —Cuando alargó la mano para cogerla, su temblor aumentó. No tenía sello. La habían cerrado sólo con una gota de cera. Qué extraño. Deslizó el abrecartas de plata por debajo y la abrió.

 _Necesito verte._

 _A medianoche._

 _En tu jardín._

 _U._

¿U.? ¿Quién diablos... ?

Reprimió una exclamación.

¿Uchiha?

Volvió a doblar el papel a toda prisa y le preguntó a Natsu:

—¿Quién ha traído esto?

—Un muchacho.

—¿Ha dicho algo?

—Sólo que se trataba de un asunto urgente y que debíamos entregarle el sobre a usted con la máxima urgencia. ¿Va todo bien, milady?

Hinata carraspeó.

—Sí, todo va bien. Es sólo que estoy un poco intranquila. Creo que daré un paseo más tarde. Cuando vuelva, me ayudarás a desnudarme.

—Sí, milady. — La joven de la rama secundaria hizo una inclinación de cabeza y salió de la habitación.

Una vez a solas, Hinata volvió a abrir el sobre y releyó la nota. Cielo santo, había llamado a la puerta del diablo y ahora éste estaba llamando a la suya. Aquello no auguraba nada bueno, nada bueno en absoluto.

Volvió a doblar la carta y la escondió entre las páginas de un libro. Luego se levantó y empezó a pasear por la habitación. ¿Qué debía ponerse para aquella cita nocturna? Tal vez una capa, algo que la ocultase de los ojos curiosos. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que el encuentro sería en su jardín, los únicos ojos curiosos serían los de sus sirvientes, y les tenía prohibido salir fuera a aquellas horas.

Miró el reloj. Faltaban aún dos horas, dos horas de preocupación. Debería ser un poco lista e ignorar la cita.

«Necesito verte.»

¿Necesito? ¿No había dejado ya lo bastante claro que tenía cuanto necesitaba? Entonces, ¿qué podía ofrecerle ella?

¿Tal vez otro beso? ¿Habría estado dando vueltas en la cama durante todas aquellas noches igual que Hinata? ¿Había obsesionado sus sueños igual que él los suyos?

No podía negar que ansiaba su visita. A decir verdad, quería volver a verlo. Quizá la próxima vez que lo invitase a un baile, asistiría.

Se sentó, miró el reloj y esperó. Justo cinco minutos antes de la medianoche se levantó y se echó la capa sobre los hombros. Observó su reflejo en el cristal, se recolocó algunos mechones de pelo rebeldes y se rió de su necedad. El líder Uchiha apenas podría verla en la oscuridad. Y, en el fondo, a ella le daba igual lo que él opinara de su apariencia.

Pensó en ponerse los guantes, pero aquél no era precisamente un encuentro formal; no tendrían ningún motivo para tocarse. Suspiró relajada, cogió el quinqué de su escritorio y salió de la habitación.

La casa estaba muy tranquila y casi todas las luces se habían ya apagado. Estaba a punto de llegar al comedor de día, cuyas puertas daban al jardín, cuando oyó:

—Milady, ¿puedo servirla en algo?

Hinata se dio la vuelta y sonrió al mayordomo.

—No, gracias, Kō, No podía dormir. Sólo voy a dar un paseo por el jardín.

—¿Sola?

—Sí, es nuestro jardín. Es un sitio seguro.

—¿Quiere que le pida a algún lacayo que la acompañe?

—No, gracias. Me apetece estar sola. En realidad, procure por favor que nadie me moleste.

El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Como usted desee.

Hinata entró en el comedor de día y, una vez allí, se detuvo un momento para hacer acopio de determinación y aferrarse a ella con tanta fuerza como a la capa que vestía. En cuanto se sintió segura, cruzó las puertas del jardín.

Cuando daban fiestas, encendían las antorchas de ambos lados del camino, pero en esa ocasión no le había parecido que hubiese necesidad de armar tanto jaleo, o de gastar tanto gas. Sin embargo, a medida que avanzaba por el sendero, empezó a replantearse su decisión. No se había dado cuenta de lo oscuro que estaba más allá de los setos, las flores y los caballetes cubiertos de hiedra. Aquello le daba miedo, aquello...

—Lady Hinata.

Dio un respingo y se volvió de golpe. ¿Cómo podía ser que no lo hubiese visto allí de pie? Parecía haber surgido de las sombras de la noche como el mismísimo príncipe de las tinieblas.

—Me ha sobresaltado. —Se maldijo por hablar antes de que su corazón recuperase su ritmo normal. Su voz había sonado igual que la de su hermano cuando éste era adolescente.

—Discúlpeme —dijo Sasuke.

—Su tono no parece arrepentido. Me atrevería a decir que lo ha hecho a propósito.

—Tal vez. No estaba seguro de que fuera a venir.

—Su carta indicaba que tenía «necesidad» de verme. Y al contrario que usted, yo no suelo dar la espalda a los necesitados.

—Ciertamente.

Su voz sonaba ahora más ronca y Hinata se preguntó si le habría enviado un mensaje equivocado. Estaba molesta por la tranquilidad que él demostraba y el nerviosismo de ella. Inspiró profundamente y preguntó con aspereza:

—¿Qué es lo que necesita, milord?

—Paseemos, ¿de acuerdo?

—Pero sin salir del jardín.

—Por supuesto. Sólo quiero alejarme de posibles ojos y oídos curiosos.

—Echó a andar sin esperarla, y Hinata se apresuró para alcanzarlo.

—He dado instrucciones a mis sirvientes de que no nos molesten.

El conde se detuvo de golpe y ella casi se golpeó la nariz con su hombro cuando él se volvió. Era increíblemente alto y corpulento. Su mera presencia bastaba para hacer que a Hinata se le acelerase el corazón.

—¿Les ha dicho a sus sirvientes que se iba a reunir aquí conmigo? —preguntó con voz teñida de incredulidad.

—No, por supuesto que no. No me he explicado bien. Les he pedido que no me molesten a mí. Les he dicho que no podía dormir y que salía a pasear.

—¿Es algo habitual en ti? ¿Lo de no poder dormir? —preguntó, volviendo a tutearla.

Parecía sentir una sincera curiosidad, como si realmente se preocupase por ella.

—No, no es habitual —contestó. A menos que estuviese pensando en él; entonces, dormir le resultaba del todo imposible.

—Estoy seguro de que pronto lo será.

—¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?

Sasuke reanudó el paseo y ella, a pesar de sus dudas, lo siguió. Se alegraba mucho de haber cogido el quinqué. No daba mucha luz, pero sí la suficiente para que pudiese verlo con claridad.

—Me gustaría hablarte de tu... proposición —dijo él, con tanta emoción como un trozo de carbón.

—No me pareció que estuviese interesado. — Hinata desconfiaba. Además de haber rechazado su oferta, la había hecho sentir como una tonta.

—Y no lo estaba.

—Pero ahora sí lo está.

—Pareces molesta. ¿Has encontrado a otra persona que quiera encargarse del asunto?

—Ojala fuese así. No había nada que deseara más que poder darse media vuelta y alejarse de él. Aquel hombre la inquietaba. Recordó sus cálidos dedos deslizándose por su cuello, acelerándole la respiración. Su ardiente boca devorando sus labios...

—No, no he encontrado a nadie.

—¿Te has ocupado tú misma de resolverlo?

—No.

—Entonces, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo. Hay una joven con la que deseo casarme.

Hinata se paró en seco y se esforzó para que no se notara que esas palabras le habían sentado como una bofetada. ¿Y a ella qué si quería casarse? No le importaba. No le importaba en absoluto y, sin embargo, no podía negar que se sentía decepcionada. Hacía tantos años que soñaba con él... Aunque no era algo que hubiese elegido; aquel hombre simplemente se apoderaba de sus sueños como si le perteneciesen.

El líder Uchiha la estudió como si fuese un objeto curioso. ¿Qué emociones revelaba su rostro? Hinata confiaba en que ninguna. O tal vez sólo estuviese decidiendo cuánto debía revelar el de él, pero Sasuke se mostraba tan cerrado como un ataúd.

—El problema es que ella parece tener dudas al respecto —continuó él.

—¿Debido a su oscura personalidad, tal vez?

La luz del quinqué realzó su pícara sonrisa.

—Mi oscura personalidad, lady Hinata, es la principal razón por la que te sientes atraída por mí.

—Yo no me siento atraída por usted.

—¿Ah, no? No recuerdo que te enfadaras mucho cuando te besé. Estoy seguro de que te morías por dejarte llevar por esa oscuridad de la que tanto hablas.

—Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que yo deseo, milord. —Tragó saliva mientras luchaba por recuperar la compostura — . Si la joven tiene dudas, no puedo decir que me sorprenda.

—Lady Hinata, cuando se está negociando, no suele dar muy buenos frutos insultar a la persona de la que uno espera un favor.

—Sí, ya me lo explicó la otra noche. Disculpe si se ha sentido insultado. Ella no quiere casarse con usted, y ha decidido acudir a mí porque...

—Teme nuestro mundo. Cree que no encajará entre la nobleza.

—¿Una plebeya? ¿Iba a casarse con una plebeya? Aunque, pensándolo bien, ¿qué otras alternativas tenía? No había una sola dama que quisiera aceptar sus atenciones, y ningún padre ofrecería la mano de su hija en matrimonio a un hombre como Sasuke.

—Tampoco le he visto a usted muy interesado por encajar.

—Sinceramente, lady Hinata, hasta ahora, eso me importaba muy poco. Pero seguramente Karin y yo tendremos hijos, y no quiero que se hable de ellos a sus espaldas, como ocurre conmigo.

—Karin. Al pronunciar su nombre lo había envuelto en un manto de calidez. ¿Quién hubiese dicho que aquel hombre era capaz de albergar una emoción tan profunda como el amor?

—La gente no habla de usted a sus espaldas, milord. La gente no habla del diablo.

—Hinata, sé perfectamente que eso no es cierto. Si no, ¿cómo sabías que era a mi puerta adonde debías acudir para solucionar tu problema?

Pronunció su nombre con tanta intimidad que una dulce calidez se extendió por las entrañas de ella, que se sorprendió de la rapidez con que él se había hecho con el control. Tenía que recuperarlo.

Levantó la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Usted gana. Así que se quiere asegurar de que sus hijos sean aceptados por la aristocracia.

Era incapaz de imaginárselo como padre, y mucho menos como marido.

—Exacto. Pero antes de encargarme de ese problema, debo darle a Karin la confianza que necesita para que me conceda el honor de convertirse en mi esposa. Y ahí es donde entras tú.

—¿Yo?

—Necesito que le enseñes cuanto sea preciso para que pueda mezclarse entre nosotros con confianza. Cuando lo hayas conseguido, mataré a quien tú quieras.

—Ya no estoy segura de que sea el más indicado para llevar a cabo mi encargo con éxito, milord. El otro día, me dijo que nunca había matado.

—No. Dije que no había matado a mi tío.

Ella observó con atención aquellos familiares rasgos que llevaban tantos años colándose en sus sueños.

—¡Cielo santo! Así que no cree que sea el verdadero Líder Uchiha.

—Lo que yo crea o deje de creer no tiene ninguna importancia. El anciano lo creía y la Corona también. — Mostró las palmas de las manos —. Así que aquí estoy.

—Tiene un extraño sentido de la honestidad.

—Entonces, ¿trato hecho?

—Ha dicho que cumplirá su parte cuando yo haya cumplido la mía. Pero yo puedo tardar varios meses en conseguirlo. ¿Cómo sé que cuando acabe mantendrá su palabra?

—Tienes mi palabra.

—¿Su palabra de caballero?

—Mi palabra de sinvergüenza. ¿Nunca has oído hablar del honor entre ladrones?

—Oh, Dios, de repente, Hinata se dio cuenta de que estaba jugando a un juego muy peligroso.

—Aun así, usted me está pidiendo a mí mucho más de lo que yo le estoy pidiendo a...

Él la interrumpió, cogiéndole la barbilla con la mano enguantada y se acercó a ella. Hinata pudo ver cómo se le tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula.

—Tú me estás pidiendo que renuncie a lo poco que queda de mi alma. Una vez hecho, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Lo único que te pido yo es que le enseñes a alguien a ser una buena anfitriona a la hora del té.

Ella tragó con fuerza, asintió y le contestó apretando los dientes.

—Tiene mucha razón. Ahora, si es tan amable de soltarme...

Pareció sorprendido al descubrir que la estaba agarrando. Bajó la mano.

—Disculpa. Yo...

—No se preocupe. No me ha hecho daño.

Sasuke se dio media vuelta y, si Hinata no hubiese sabido que él no era más que un fraude, habría jurado que estaba luchando con su conciencia.

—Sinceramente, milord, no estoy segura de que lo que necesito que haga pueda esperar tanto tiempo.

—Él la miró por encima del hombro, y la luz del quinqué realzó el tono plateado de sus ojos dándoles un brillo profano.

—Karin es muy lista. No estoy cuestionando su capacidad para aprender, sino tu capacidad para enseñar. Cuando esté seguro de que puedes cumplir tu parte del trato, yo cumpliré la mía.

—No pienso decirle el nombre de la víctima hasta que esté preparado para hacerlo.

—Estoy conforme con los términos del acuerdo.

—Y jamás le diré el motivo.

—Creo que, por lo menos, debería saber qué ha hecho para merecer la muerte.

Esas últimas palabras le encogieron a Hinata el estómago. Ella sabía muy bien lo que le estaba pidiendo y entendía cuáles serían las consecuencias. Si creyese que existía alguna otra forma de salvar a su amiga, sin dudar elegiría otro camino. Pero tenía muy claro que con Kabuto las amenazas no funcionarían. E Ino tenía razón: tampoco podían recurrir a la ley. Así que Hinata recuperó la compostura y dijo:

—Es personal.

—No me siento especialmente cómodo con ese punto del acuerdo en particular.

—El hombre al que mató, ¿por qué lo hizo?

—Tuve mis razones.

—¿Se merecía lo que le hizo?

—No, se merecía algo muchísimo peor.

—Le creo.

—Me importa un maldito cuerno que me creas o no.

Hinata dio un paso atrás.

—Me refiero a que acepto su palabra de que se lo merecía; ¿por qué no puede aceptar usted la mía cuando le aseguro que ese caballero debe morir?

—Verás, lady Hinata, tú vives en un mundo en el que las damas lloran porque no las invitan a un baile. Lo que tú consideras un insulto, a mí puede parecerme sólo una mera inconveniencia.

—Y como creció en la calle, cree que es el único que conoce la naturaleza oscura del hombre. Es usted muy presuntuoso.

—Yo he visto lo peor y lo mejor del ser humano. ¿Puedes tú afirmar lo mismo?

¿Podía? ¿Podía siquiera empezar a comprender los horrores que habría presenciado él?

—En este asunto en concreto, creo que puedo decir que he visto lo peor.

Sasuke asintió lentamente.

—Muy bien. Aceptaré tu palabra de que merece lo que le haré.

Hinata había creído que al escuchar eso se sentiría aliviada, sin embargo, las dudas se apoderaron de su corazón. Las desechó. No era el momento de sentir remordimientos.

Entonces, hemos llegado a un acuerdo. ¿Deberíamos ponerlo por escrito?

Aquel hombre, que rara vez demostraba emoción alguna, de pronto parecía horrorizado.

—¡Cielo santo, no! No puede haber ninguna prueba, nada escrito en ningún lado que me pueda llevar a la prisión de Konoha. Debes destruir incluso la nota que te he mandado antes.

—Entonces, ¿cómo cerramos el acuerdo?

—Nos daremos la mano. —Se quitó el guante de la mano derecha y se la tendió.

Ella se secó la palma en la falda antes de unirla a la del Uchiha. Sus largos dedos le rodearon la mano y la atrajo hacia sí; estaban tan cerca que podía ver a la perfección esos desconcertantes y exóticos ojos negros.

—Te has aliado con el diablo, milady. Espero que duermas mejor que yo.

El corazón de Hinata se aceleró. Él la soltó, se retiró ligeramente y empezó a ponerse el guante de nuevo.

—Tenemos que ser discretos. Haré que mi carruaje te espere en el callejón mañana a medianoche. Reúnete allí conmigo y te acompañaré donde esté Karin.

—Debe de quererla muchísimo para estar dispuesto a hacer todo esto.

Él giró un poco la cabeza y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

—No voy a hacer por ella nada que no haya hecho ya antes.

* * *

Publicado 04/01/2016


	6. 5

¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos tenía aquella mujer que le hacía confesar cosas que jamás le había dicho a nadie? ¿Que lo hacía avergonzarse de su pasado? ¿Qué era lo que tanto lo irritaba de ella? ¿Lo que lo empujaba a querer parecer tan malo como ella creía que era?

Esas preguntas habían estado atormentándolo desde que se fue de su jardín. Estaba claro que era un tonto por involucrarse en aquel asunto sin tener más información. Ella no le iba a decir a quién quería que matase hasta que estuviese a punto de hacerlo. Por lo visto, era el único al que ella quería para ese trabajo. Aunque a él no se le ocurría ni una sola razón por la que pudiera desear tal cosa. Alguien inteligente jamás se involucraría en algo así sin conocer todos los detalles. Y él lo había hecho con una lamentable escasez de éstos.

Aporreó la puerta de la humilde casa. Esperó un minuto y volvió a llamar. Vio un delgadísimo haz de luz en la rendija de una ventana e insistió.

La puerta se abrió y una anciana alzó un quinqué.

—¿Es que estás chalado? ¿No sabes qué hora es?

Necesito ver a Juugo.

Está acostado.

—Pues despiértalo.

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada.

—¿Es que no tienes decencia? No pienso hacer tal cosa.

Se oyeron unos pasos y apareció un hombre alto y corpulento de cabello naranja que apartó suavemente a la mujer a un lado y levantó el quinqué para poder ver mejor.

¿Sasuke? ¡Cielo santo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le ocurre algo a Karin?

En cierto modo así era.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Claro, sube. —Juugo le dio unas palmaditas a la mujer en el hombro — . No pasa nada, señora Sakura. Es amigo mío.

De eso no cabe duda, y seguro que se ha metido en algún lío. Los hombres decentes no visitan a los inspectores de jōnin de Konoha a estas horas de la noche.

No se preocupe y acuéstese, señora. Yo lo vigilaré.

Ella refunfuñó y se retiró arrastrando los pies hacia lo que Sasuke dedujo que era su habitación.

—Tu casera es una mujer muy desagradable.

Juugo se rió.

—Según mi experiencia, hay muy poca gente que se comporte con amabilidad cuando los despiertas a medianoche. Sube.

Sasuke lo siguió por la escalera hasta llegar a una estancia formada por una pequeña sala de estar y un dormitorio. No le sorprendió en absoluto ver un pequeño fuego ardiendo en la chimenea. No importaba la estación del año en la que estuviesen, ahora que se lo podían permitir, él y sus amigos nunca prescindían del calor.

Juugo sirvió un poco de sake en dos ochoko y le ofreció uno.

—Ponte cómodo.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los dos sillones frente a la chimenea y el hombre ocupó el otro.

—¿Jōnin? ¿Cuándo ha sido eso? —preguntó.

—Hace algún tiempo.

—Escalando posiciones.

—No te creas. El título impresiona, pero sólo significa que en lugar de recorrer las calles o ir a misiones normales, tengo funciones un poco más específicas dentro de uno que otro departamento de la aldea.

Juugo siempre había sido muy modesto. Sasuke sospechaba que si llegase a ser Hokage de Konoha, le quitaría importancia diciendo que eso sólo significaba que podía sentarse en un sillón mucho más bonito que el resto.

—¿Por qué crees que he venido a verte por algo relacionado con Karin? — preguntó Sasuke.

—Porque ella es lo que todos tenemos en común.

—No, Orochimaru es lo que tenemos en común.

—Pero Karin es a la que todos protegemos. —Juugo se echó hacia adelante, apoyó los codos en los muslos y sujetó el ochoko con las dos manos; parecía esperar malas noticias—. Bueno, si no es por ella por lo que has venido a mi puerto en plena noche, entonces, ¿de qué se trata?

—Necesito que me consigas cierta información.

El otro se echó hacia atrás y sonrió con confianza.

—Ése es mi verdadero talento.

Luke era plenamente consciente de ello y su intención no era otra que dar el mejor uso posible a las habilidades de Juugo. Estaba decidido a averiguar qué se escondía tras la petición de lady Hinata Hyūga mucho antes de que ésta se lo explicase. La información era poder y, basándose en su experiencia, sabía que necesitaba todo el poder que fuese capaz de conseguir.

Un club de juego. ¡El Uchiha la había hecho entrar por la puerta trasera de un apestoso club de juego!

Hinata intentaba recuperarse de la impresión que le había causado aquello mientras esperaba apoyada en la puerta de un despacho y observaba cómo el líder Uchiha intentaba convencer a una joven pelirroja —que parecía decidida a no dejarse convencer— de que todo iba a salir bien.

—Karin, ella te enseñará que casarte con un líder de clan no es nada que deba asustarte — explicaba el Uchiha.

«A menos que se trate de Kabuto Yakushi», pensó Hinata con ironía.

—Pero yo no quiero.

Siguieron discutiendo un buen rato. Hinata escuchaba sólo a medias, pues a pesar de no poder ver casi nada, estaba más interesada en el lugar donde se hallaba que en la conversación. Se sentía tentada de pedir que le hiciesen una visita guiada por el mismo.

El líder Uchiha se quería casar con una mujer que trabajaba en un club de juego. Por un lado, que trabajaba y, por otra, en un establecimiento de juego. La buena sociedad jamás aceptaría esas dos circunstancias. Todo aquello era un desastre en ciernes. Sin embargo, Hinata se enfrentaría al desafío. No sólo le enseñaría a la joven todo lo que pudiese, se ocuparía además de que fuese recibida en sociedad. Valía la pena el esfuerzo a cambio de conseguir que Ino estuviese a salvo de una vez por todas.

Hinata llevaba el vestido que se ponía para ir a visitar a damas del más alto linaje. De repente le parecía absolutamente inapropiado. ¿Cómo se suponía que había que vestirse para ir a un salón de juego? Se esforzó por no echarse a reír como una loca. Toda aquella situación era absurda y, al mismo tiempo, increíblemente fascinante. Ino se moriría si supiese dónde estaba.

El propietario del establecimiento, que le habían presentado cuando entró, esperaba también con ella a la puerta del despacho. Apoyado con insolencia en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, no dejaba de recorrerla con la vista una y otra vez. Hinata no le miraba, pero su impúdico examen era tan intenso que se sentía como si la estuviese tocando. Finalmente, volvió la cabeza hacia Suigetsu Hozuki y le preguntó:

—¿Le gusta lo que ve?

Él la miró a los ojos.

—Mucho.

Ella paseó a su vez los ojos por el cuerpo de él deteniéndose sorprendida en la quemadura en forma de «L» que tenía en la parte interior del pulgar. Luego, volvió a sostenerle la mirada.

—Pues yo no puedo decir lo mismo.

La risa de Suigetsu era como un intenso ronroneo; parecía el sonido de un gato preparándose para atacar. Hinata se estremeció.

—¿Cómo es posible que una dama de la nobleza tenga tanto carácter? —preguntó él.

—No parece saber mucho de la nobleza de Konoha.

—Al contrario, sé muchísimo. —Se le acercó ligeramente, con un brillo de satisfacción en los ojos — . Son mis mejores clientes.

Ella conocía muy bien a los de su calaña: era un alborotador, el motivo por el que las damas decentes debían salir a la calle con kunai. Estaba intentando asustarla. Pero Hinata no se asustaba con facilidad.

—Todos tenemos nuestros vicios —contestó, y volvió a centrar su atención en la pareja, que seguía discutiendo.

—¿Y cuál es el suyo, lady Hinata? — preguntó Suigetsu Hozuki.

—No creo que eso sea de su incumbencia.

—Tal vez no, pero he pensado que quizá tenga algún trabajo para usted en mi establecimiento.

Ella lo miró fijamente una vez más.

—Sorpréndame.

—Creo que podría hacer realidad las fantasías de algunos de mis clientes plebeyos. Mis chicas no pueden ofrecérselo, y creo que muchos hombres fantasean con llevarse a la cama a una mujer de su... clase.

—¿Y qué hay de las fantasías de una dama? ¿Está preparado también para satisfacerlas?

Suigetsu pareció sorprenderse. Mejor. No le gustaba aquel tipo.

—¿Acaso las damas fantasean con acostarse con alguien?

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

En el rostro de Suigetsu se dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Cuáles son sus fantasías?

Ella le respondió con una leve sonrisa, y volvió a centrarse en la pareja. Era evidente que Karin estaba nerviosa. Cielo santo, a aquel paso, se tirarían allí toda la noche. Hinata estaba cansada. Había pasado buena parte de la tarde con el administrador de su padre y no había podido descansar después de comer de lo inquieta que se había puesto pensando en su encuentro con el Uchiha.

—¡Bueno, ya es suficiente! —dijo decidida.

El conde se dio media vuelta, enfadado. Pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto que se enfadase.

—No puede obligarla a que lo haga —le espetó.

—No la estoy obligando.

—Sí la está obligando. ¿Acaso no ve que la aterroriza casarse con usted? Tampoco es que pueda culparla si así es como piensa tratarla una vez que se haya convertido en su esposa.

—No —intervino Karin—. El problema no es casarme con Sasuke, sino casarme con lo que representa.

—La nobleza, el linaje, la aristocracia... ¿de verdad cree que somos tan diferentes?

—Sí, tienen todas esas normas...

—Que se pueden aprender. Y lord Uchiha me ha dicho que es usted muy lista y que comprenderá los sutiles matices de nuestras convenciones en seguida. Así que, ¿empezamos?

Karin miró al conde y luego a ella. Parecía haberse rendido.

—Claro.

Hinata entró en el despacho, preguntándose por qué el Uchiha se querría casar con una mujer que parecía tener tan poco carácter. Y tenía la sensación de que, además de etiqueta, necesitaba aprender muchas otras cosas.

—Lord Uchiha, usted puede esperar fuera.

Él dio un paso hacia adelante y se le acercó.

—Sé amable con ella.

—Haré lo que considere conveniente para conseguir lo que quiero.

—Si la haces llorar...

—Por el amor de Dios, no soy ningún monstruo.

—Él fue a abrir la boca.

—¡Basta! No pienso tolerar ninguna interferencia en este asunto. Llévese también al señor Hozuki, y asegúrese de cerrar la puerta cuando salga.

Vio a Sasuke apretar la mandíbula y pensó que debería haberla asustado su mirada, pero por alguna extraña razón, ella no temía al demonio Uchiha. Nunca lo había hecho.

Él giró sobre sus talones, salió del despacho y cerró de un portazo. Hinata sentía una perversa satisfacción cada vez que conseguía ponerlo de mal humor. Se centró en la mujer que tenía delante; sin lugar a dudas, era mayor que ella, pero por algún motivo parecía más joven.

—Hola, Karin, soy Hinata.

—Lady Hinata.

—Sólo en las ocasiones formales. Para los amigos, soy sólo Hinata.

—¿Y espera que seamos amigas?

—Sí, claro. —Se sentó en un sillón cerca del de Karin—. Ahora dime el verdadero motivo por el que no quieres casarte con Sasuke.

—Me gusta — dijo Suigetsu—. Me gusta mucho.

Sasuke dejó a un lado el whisky que su amigo le había servido y apoyó la oreja en la pared del santuario de éste, el despacho contiguo al de Karin. Maldición, no podía oír ni una palabra.

Suigetsu cogió el vaso de su amigo, lo llenó de nuevo y se lo volvió a ofrecer.

—Tiene muchas agallas.

—Irritante es lo que es. Ya me estoy arrepintiendo de esto.

—Es una auténtica belleza.

Sasuke se dejó caer sobre un sillón.

—No me había dado cuenta.

—Esa mujer podría resucitar a un muerto. ¡Qué diablos! Yo también aceptaría matar a alguien a cambio de ganarme sus favores.

—Yo no lo estoy haciendo para ganarme sus favores.

—Ya lo sé, lo estás haciendo para ganarte los de Karin.

Se quedaron sumidos en un silencio contemplativo hasta que Karin preguntó:

—¿Crees que las mujeres solteras tienen fantasías?

Sasuke levantó la vista.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre sexo.

—No. No sabrían por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué no sabrían por dónde empezar?

—Porque no saben qué ocurre entre un hombre y una mujer.

—Pero si lo aprenden, sí pueden tener fantasías.

—Posiblemente.

—Entonces lady Hinata no es virgen.

Sasuke tuvo una extraña reacción. Se tensó de pies a cabeza y sintió la necesidad de... ¿qué? ¿De defender el honor de la dama? ¿De pegarse con quien fuese que le hubiera arrebatado la inocencia? ¿La habrían forzado? ¿Sería ése el motivo por el que querría matar a alguien?

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Me ha insinuado que fantasea con hombres. Y ahora no dejo de preguntarme si las mujeres pagarían por realizar sus fantasías. Tal vez deberíamos ampliar nuestro negocio e incluir ofertas para ellas.

—No seas ridículo, los hombres tenemos unas necesidades que son exclusivamente masculinas.

—Yo paso gran parte del día pensando en las muchas virtudes extremadamente tentadoras que poseen las mujeres, por no mencionar el tiempo que dedico a imaginar excitantes cosas que les haría. ¿No crees que ellas también piensen en nosotros?

—No, ellas piensan en vestidos, tés y bordados.

—Yo no estoy tan seguro. Tal vez le pregunte a Hinata...

—Para ti es lady Hinata y te mantendrás alejado de ella, Suigetsu.

—Eso es un poco difícil de hacer, teniendo en cuenta que tú la has metido en mi establecimiento.

—No tengo más remedio. Karin vive y trabaja aquí, y no acostumbra a salir mucho. Además, como bien sabes, la noche es mucho mejor para los encuentros clandestinos.

—Me ordenaste que me mantuviese alejado de Karin y lo he hecho. Sólo puedes tener una mujer, Sasuke, y la has elegido a ella. Con Hinata haré lo que me dé la gana.

Él se puso de pie tan de prisa que el whisky le cayó por encima del borde del vaso.

—No te acercarás a ella.

No le gustaba el brillo especulativo que veía en los ojos de Suigetsu. Y tampoco la furia que sentía al imaginárselo prestándole a Hinata cualquier tipo de atención. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué le importaba quién le prestase atención? Sin embargo, al imaginársela con otro le hervía la sangre.

—Como quieras —dijo Suigetsu—. Por ahora y porque eres mi amigo. Pero nunca cometas el error de pensar que eres mi jefe.

Sasuke se tranquilizó y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Me voy a jugar a cartas.

Necesitaba algo que lo alejase de sus inquietantes pensamientos. Había estado a punto de darle un puñetazo a su amigo; de gritarle que Hinata era suya. Jamás había tenido una reacción tan visceral por Karin. ¿Por qué se mostraba tan posesivo con ella?

Aquella joven no significaba nada, sólo era el medio para conseguir un fin. Sin embargo, Karin lo era todo para él.

—Ten cuidado con Suigetsu Hozuki.

Eran casi las tres de la mañana y Hinata estaba agotada. Iban en el carruaje de lord Uchiha, envueltos en la más absoluta oscuridad, por lo que había muy poco riesgo de que los vieran o los reconocieran. Y Hinata tampoco creía que nadie que ella pudiese conocer estuviera por la calle a esas horas de la noche. Además, el Uchiha había bajado las cortinas de las ventanas. Primero le pareció un poco exagerado, pero luego pensó que él estaba más acostumbrado a esconderse, y que sabría mejor qué hacer para mantener el anonimato.

—¿Por qué, milord?

—Le resultas intrigante, y tal como ya te dije que podría hacer yo mismo, arruinaría tu reputación sin ningún remordimiento.

—¿Y cree que yo podría caer presa de sus encantos?

—Si él se lo propone, sí; les ha ocurrido a muchas mujeres.

Ella se rió con suavidad.

—Le aseguro que no me interesa en absoluto.

—Es un diablo muy apuesto.

—Le vuelvo a repetir, milord, que me sorprende que piense que soy tan superficial. Yo nunca baso mi opinión de un hombre en algo en lo que él no tiene ningún mérito, como por ejemplo una cara bonita. Para mí sólo cuenta su carácter. — Razón por la que tenía tan mala opinión de Sasuke. Su carácter era absolutamente cuestionable. Pero a pesar de ello, seguía fascinándola. ¡Maldición! — . ¿De qué conoce al señor Hozuki?

—¿Cuánto sabes de mi pasado?

—Sé que era huérfano, y que pasó parte de su niñez en la calle. Aparte de eso, y de lo que usted me ha contado con tanta amabilidad, no sé nada más.

Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Allí estaba, en plena noche, en el mismo carruaje que un hombre que había admitido haber cometido un asesinato y haber engañado, que la había llevado a un club de juego como si fuese un lugar apropiado para una mujer.

—Era uno de los chicos de Orochimaru — dijo Sasuke—. Igual que yo.

—¿Y quién era Orochimaru?

—El hombre que dirigía nuestra pequeña pandilla de niños ladrones con habilidades especiales; él fue quien nos enseñó el oficio.

—¿Cuántos eran?

—Una docena, más o menos. Variaba en función de los niños que arrestaban y de los que se iban reclutando.

—¿Y Karin?

—Ella también era uno de los nuestros.

—Ha tenido una infancia muy distinta a la de la mayoría de los lores.

—Así es.

—¿Allí es donde aprendió a matar?

—No, allí aprendí a robar.

—¿Era carterista?

—Yo me dedicaba más al timo. Suigetsu era el carterista.

—¿Y Karin?

—La distracción.

—¿Lo echa de menos?

—¿El qué? ¿Vivir en la calle? ¿Estar sucio, pasar frío y tener hambre? No. Nunca.

Hinata deseó poder verlo mejor entre las sombras. Sabía que no debía sentirse intrigada por él, pero lo estaba. Aunque lo había acusado de obligar a Karin a hacer algo que ésta no quería, tenía que admitir que no se había mostrado desagradable ni agresivo con ella. En realidad, sólo se había limitado a exteriorizar su frustración.

Eso fue lo que la convenció de lo que sentía por aquella mujer. El conde guardaba celosamente sus sentimientos, pero no había tenido problema en demostrarlos ante Karin.

—He deducido que no cree ser el verdadero heredero Uchiha. Disculpe mi ingenuidad, pero ¿por qué dejó entonces que el anterior conde lo creyese así?

Él deslizó un dedo por debajo de la cortina, la apartó un poco y miró fuera. Hinata se preguntó si estaría intentando ver dónde estaban. O tal vez estuviese buscando una respuesta a su pregunta.

—Me iban a ahorcar —dijo tranquilamente mientras soltaba la cortina, que volvió ondeando a su posición inicial.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al imaginárselo en la horca.

—Supongo que, en esas circunstancias, cualquiera hubiese hecho lo mismo y hubiese fingido ser otra persona. Pero cuando consiguió que lo soltaran, ¿por qué no desapareció? Robó el título y todos los privilegios asociados.

—No se trataba sólo de salvar el pellejo — contestó en voz baja, como si se estuviese dejando llevar por los recuerdos —. ¿Alguna vez has deseado algo con tanta intensidad que hubieses hecho o creído cualquier cosa con tal de conseguirlo?

—Supongo que nuestro presente acuerdo confirma que así es.

—No, estoy hablando de desear algo con mucha más intensidad, quererlo con tantas ganas que llegarías a engañarte a ti misma para conseguirlo. Así es como se sentía aquel anciano. En sus ojos pude ver lo desesperado que estaba por encontrar a su nieto, lo desesperadamente que deseaba que yo fuese él...

—Y usted se aprovechó.

—Ésa es una manera de verlo. Y tengo que admitir que hay noches en las que también yo lo veo de ese modo.

—¿Qué otro modo hay de verlo?

—Yo le concedí lo que muchos de nosotros deseamos y pocos conseguimos: sus más profundos deseos. No había nada que él deseara con más fuerza que volver a tener al hijo de su primogénito. Así que me convertí en lo que más anhelaba.

—Vuelve a mostrar ese extraño sentido de la honestidad. Casi consigue que suene noble.

—No, noble no. En absoluto. Él me dio una oportunidad de vivir, y yo me agarré a ella tan rápido como pude. Ojala hubiese sido de verdad su nieto. Aquel hombre me colmó de un amor que pertenecía a otra persona y con el que yo nunca acabé de sentirme cómodo.

—El amor que le dio le pertenecía a usted. Aunque creyese que era otra persona, lo que sentía fue porque llegó a apreciarle.

Se preocupaba por mí sólo porque creía que era su nieto. Si no hubiese sido así, estoy seguro de que me hubiese puesto la soga alrededor del cuello con sus propias manos. A fin de cuentas, yo maté a su único hijo.

Pero aún había un primo: Obito Uchiha. El hombre que debía ser conde. Hinata lo conocía porque a él, a diferencia de su primo, de mala reputación, solían invitarlo a los bailes; parecía como si la sociedad se estuviese preparando para el día en que asumiese el lugar que le correspondía legítimamente. Era evidente que habían subestimado al conde actual.

—Debo admitir que sus confesiones me tienen un poco confundida. No le dejan precisamente en buen lugar y no puedo evitar preguntarme si me está diciendo todo esto porque no quiere caerme bien.

—La verdad es que no sé por qué te lo cuento. Tal vez porque sólo una alma tan negra como la mía podría pedirme lo que tú me has pedido.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver con usted, milord.

—¿Ah, no? Seré yo quien lleve a cabo la acción, pero se hará porque tú así lo deseas. Tú compartirás la culpa conmigo, Hinata. Espero que estés segura de que tu conciencia puede soportar ese peso.

—Podrá. — Por lo menos eso quería. Esperaba que así fuese. Odiaba tener dudas, pero creía que no había ninguna otra salida —. Aunque consiguiera salvar el pellejo fingiendo ser el nieto del conde, también ha pagado un precio muy alto. Porque ahora, como lord, tiene problemas para conseguir lo que más quiere: a Karin.

—Estoy impresionado por tu astucia, Hinata, y lo cierto es que nunca me han impresionado demasiado las nobles.

—¿A cuántas conoce de verdad?

—Es evidente que no a las suficientes. ¿Me estás diciendo que todas son tan fascinantes como tú?

A ella le dio un vuelco el corazón y se preguntó si una mujer podría morir a causa de las atenciones de un hombre. La molestaba que le gustase tanto que él la considerase fascinante.

—Creo que suele subestimar mucho a las mujeres. A fin de cuentas, hemos llegado a dirigir imperios en más de una ocasión.

—Pareces tener muy buena opinión de tu género.

—Así es.

—¿No tendrías que estar ya casada?

Aquél parecía un extraño cambio de tema. ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto a todo el mundo su estado civil?

—No hay ninguna ley que dictamine cuándo se debe casar la gente.

—¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú?

—Es evidente que aún no he encontrado ningún hombre digno de mí.

—Él se rió.

—Que Dios ayude al que lo sea.

—No soy tan mala.

—Creo que como esposa serías un desafío para cualquiera.

—¿Usted no considera que Karin vaya a representar un desafío?

—Por supuesto que no. No cuando hayamos superado este pequeño obstáculo.

—¿Y eso es lo que de verdad desea? ¿Alguien que nunca suponga un desafío? A mí me parece bastante aburrido.

—Yo ya he tenido suficientes desafíos en mi vida, Hinata. Quiero tener un matrimonio que carezca completamente de ellos.

—Por supuesto. Perdóneme. No es asunto mío juzgar lo que busca en el matrimonio.

Sin embargo, no podía evitar pensar en el motivo que Karin le había dado para no querer casarse con Sasuke:

«Yo se lo debo todo y él no me debe nada. Estoy acostumbrada a trabajar con números y a tenerlo todo controlado. Tengo la sensación de que nuestro matrimonio sería muy desigual. No me parece una forma agradable de vivir y, con el tiempo, temo que me arrepentiría y podríamos perder el afecto que nos tenemos ahora.»

«Yo se lo debo todo.»

«No voy a hacer nada por ella que no haya hecho ya antes.»

Hinata no podía evitar pensar que el hombre al que él mató estaba relacionado de algún modo con Karin. ¿Llegaría a saber toda la historia algún día? ¿Deseaba de verdad conocerla? Si resultaba que las acciones del conde estaban justificadas, ¿empezaría a verlo con buenos ojos? ¿Empezaría a dudar del acuerdo al que habían llegado?

Al menos una persona sentía que se lo debía todo. Y Karin no había empleado un tono precisamente suave cuando pronunció la palabra «todo». Estaba convencida de que le debía la vida a Sasuke. Hinata no podía imaginar lo que sería estar tan en deuda con alguien. Era extraño, pero quería alargar el brazo, salvar la corta distancia que los separaba, cogerle la mano y pedirle que le contase hasta el último sórdido detalle de su pasado.

¿Por qué sería que cuanto más tiempo pasaba con él más curiosidad sentía por aquel hombre?

Afortunadamente, el carruaje se detuvo antes de que hiciese lo que estaba segura de que sería una imprudencia. ¿De verdad quería conocer su historia? ¿No sería mucho mejor para su acuerdo que mantuviesen las distancias y fuesen más desconocidos que amigos?

La puerta se abrió y ella hizo ademán de ir a salir.

—Permíteme pasar a mí primero — dijo Sasuke.

—No hace falta que me acompañe.

—Insisto.

Salió y la ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Luego fue con ella hasta la puerta que daba acceso al jardín y al camino que utilizaban los sirvientes para llevar provisiones a la residencia.

Hinata puso la mano sobre el pasador de la puerta.

—Buenas noches, milord. Hasta mañana por la noche.

—¿Hinata?

Se quedó helada. Su voz destilaba una aspereza y una seriedad inquietantes, al tiempo que una confianza que le resultaba igual de aterradora. Quería mirarlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiese ver en su rostro o de lo que él podría decirle. Decidió esperar. Apenas respiraba.

—Esa persona a la que quieres eliminar... ¿es porque te forzó físicamente?

Entonces ella se atrevió a girar la cabeza y mirarlo por encima del hombro. Estaba allí de pie, entre las sombras, oscuro e imponente.

—No tienes por qué contarme los detalles, pero si tomó tu virtud, contra tu voluntad, debes decirme su nombre ahora mismo, esta misma noche, y tu parte del acuerdo concluirá en este preciso instante. Yo cumpliré la mía inmediatamente.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de lo que le estaba preguntando y de lo que le estaba ofreciendo. Estaba segura de que, en realidad, no era tan noble como parecía.

—¿Me está diciendo que no querría que siguiese dándole clases a Karin después de que usted se encargase del asunto?

—Exacto.

Qué fácil sería decirle que sí. Solucionar todo aquel asunto de una forma tan sencilla y rápida. No lo volvería a ver más. Si no le hubiese visto aquella extraña honestidad, si no hubiese empezado a cuestionarse su propia opinión sobre él, si no hubiese comenzado a darse cuenta de que, en realidad, Sasuke poseía un código moral digno de admiración... Se hubiese aprovechado de su oferta. Pero lo cierto era que, egoístamente, no quería que aquél fuese el último momento que compartían.

Hacía sólo un rato el conde le había hablado de desear algo con tal desesperación que uno estaría dispuesto a hacer y a creer cualquier cosa para conseguirlo. Era lo que él sentía por Karin. Era su deseo más profundo; casarse con la joven era el sueño que quería hacer realidad. Pero, en el caso de que Hinata hubiese sido mancillada, estaba dispuesto a olvidarlo todo por ella, que no significaba nada para él.

Sasuke sencillamente la fascinaba. Nunca había conocido a un hombre tan complejo, que pareciese tener tantas facetas distintas. No era del todo malo, pero tampoco era del todo bueno. Era una combinación inmensamente cautivadora.

—Mi virtud está intacta.

Él pareció sorprenderse un poco. Parecía preparado para oír que en efecto la habían forzado.

—Le veré mañana, milord.

Él inclinó ligeramente la cabeza.

—Sí, mañana.

Hinata cruzó la puerta y la cerró suavemente tras de sí. No quería reconocer lo mucho que su preocupación la había impresionado.

El líder Uchiha era mucho más peligroso de lo que ella creía. Ya fuese un pecador o un santo, la verdad era que había despertado su interés como jamás lo había hecho ningún otro hombre.

Hola queridos lectores espero les guste este capi, cada vez me enamoro más de este libro de Lorraine, es excelente 3 yo lo estoy leyendo a la par que ustedes. Espero tengan en cuenta que al ser una adaptación y evitando arruinar la obra de la escritora habrá bastante diferencias con las personalidades de cada personaje del libro y de kishimoto. por esa razon es que Karin deja de ser la chica fuerte y atrevida que conocemos por alguien de una personalidad más calmada, pero es que es la única que encaja aquí en este personaje por haber compartido ese pasado turbio con Sasuke y haber tenido una infancia horrible además de que ambas chicas son bellas pelirojas. Juugo es un jounin de Konoha? WTF... jajajaj bueno esto por razones similares a las de Karin, ese pasado con Orochimaru, quedan bien además de las características que son ambos bastante corpulentos y modestos, ven cómo cuadra todo lo más de bonito? XD

Si tienen más dudas no vacilen en preguntarme ue con gusto respondo :)

Bye nos vemos a la próxima actualización, besitos mua muak ;)


	7. 6

**6**

Karin Uzumaki salió del club Konoha´s. Fue ella quien sugirió ese nombre para un local tan falto de elegancia, como si las palabras pudiesen convertir el pecado en algo aceptable. Se dirigió a la escalera exterior que conducía a su pequeño apartamento. En realidad, éste estaba dentro del club, pero al entrar desde fuera, tenía la sensación de que dejaba atrás la decadencia para acceder a una vida mejor.

Lo cierto era que disponía de los medios suficientes para costearse una vivienda mucho más bonita. Los chicos de Orochimaru la trataban como una igual y compartían con ella los beneficios de sus negocios. Podría vivir en un palacio si quisiera, pero Karin nunca se quedaba el dinero que ganaba. Había otros que lo necesitaban más.

Cuando subía la escalera, percibió el agradable olor a tabaco aromatizado. Aquella fragancia era mucho más agradable que la que recordaba de cuando eran niños.

Ahora Suigetsu se podía permitir comprar el mejor tabaco del mercado, sin embargo, lo seguía fumando en la misma pipa de arcilla que había empezado a utilizar a los ocho años. No era extraño que todos ellos comenzasen a fumar y a beber a una edad muy temprana. Era algo que los mantenía calientes. La pipa formaba parte del pasado de Suigetsu; era un recordatorio de lo que había sido antes de que el abuelo de Sasuke les ofreciese la oportunidad de una vida mejor. Todos se habían llevado algo consigo.

Suigetsu sólo se quedó en la mansión Uchiha el tiempo suficiente para aprender lo que necesitaba y así poder conseguir lo que quería. Nunca fue feliz viviendo con el anterior Líder Uchiha. Pero, por lo que Karin sabía, jamás había sido verdaderamente feliz en ningún sitio; a excepción quizá de la poca alegría que demostraba estando con Orochimaru. Suigetsu era el más hábil de su pequeña banda: siempre era el que conseguía más monedas envueltas en sus correspondientes pañuelos, y el que se sentaba junto al fuego con el hombre. Orochimaru bebía sake mientras Suigetsu bebía sake también y fumaba en su pipa; cuchicheaban hasta altas horas de la noche. Desde pequeña, Karin se dio cuenta de que la opinión de Suigetsu era la única que Orochimaru valoraba.

—Hola, Karin —la saludó cuando ella llegó al rellano. Cuando no estaba en el club, nunca actuaba como el hombre de negocios que era allí. Sin embargo, seguía siendo muy astuto, y siempre sabía encontrar la forma de obtener el mayor beneficio.

— Hozuki. — Cuando eran jóvenes, solían llamarlo Hozuki en vez de Suigetsu. Éste era muy hábil para esquivar a quienes querían cogerlo, cuando se daban cuenta de que estaba rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Y los chicos le habían puesto su apellido por mote, perfecto para él.* Normalmente, era otro ladrón quien alertaba a la presa por falta de habilidad, y cuando eso ocurría debían desaparecer a toda prisa.

Suigetsu sólo había vuelto para ayudar a un ladrón menos diestro que él en una ocasión: lo había hecho por Sasuke. Fue la única vez en que cogieron a Suigetsu.

—Hace una noche muy bonita — dijo ella.

—Oh, sí, la niebla es condenadamente bonita. ¿Crees que hay algún lugar en Konoha donde no haya niebla en este momento?

—¿Te irías a vivir allí si lo hubiera?

—No creo. Dudo mucho que haya alguna aldea en ninguna parte donde pueda ganar más dinero que aquí.

—En la vida hay cosas más importantes que el dinero.

—No para mí.

Karin suspiró y contempló la niebla. Para ella era como la vida: la ayudaba a ver lo que estaba fuera de su alcance. No era infeliz, simplemente, sentía que en su vida faltaba algo importante.

Suigetsu dio algunas chupadas a su pipa y se quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Karin siempre había disfrutado de la compañía de éste aunque no hablasen. En realidad, era cuando más le gustaba estar con él. Suigetsu tenía el asombroso don de saber siempre lo que ella estaba pensando.

—¿Por qué no le dices la verdad en vez de inventarte todas esas excusas absurdas, Karin? —preguntó en voz baja después de un rato, como si Sasuke estuviese escuchando detrás de la esquina.

—No he podido, Suigetsu. No quería hacerle daño. No después de todo lo que ha hecho por mí.

—¿Hacerle daño? Lo que has conseguido es alargar todo el asunto. Y ahora ha metido una extraña entre nosotros para que te enseñe lo que ya sabes.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya sé que lo he enredado todo un poco. Yo le quiero, pero no me quiero casar con él. No quiero ser condesa. Sólo deseo hacer lo que quiero.

—Él no te impedirá hacer lo que te gusta.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero no será lo mismo. ¡Oh, Dios! Tal vez debería casarme con él y dejar de preocuparme por hacerle daño, pero no creo que Sasuke llegase a ser realmente feliz conmigo. A veces, soñar con algo produce más satisfacción que conseguirlo.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Me he enterado de lo de tus malditas apuestas. ¿Por qué seguías animándolo a pedírmelo si sabes lo que siento? —preguntó, casi tan decepcionada con él como lo estaba consigo misma.

—Porque necesita saber la verdad y tiene que escucharla de tu boca. No se lo creerá de nadie más.

Dio una calada a su pipa y Karin se enfurruñó.

—Ella le gusta — continuó Suigetsu, adoptando un tono grave.

—Karin sintió una extraña punzada de... ¿qué? ¿Celos?

—¿Quién? ¿Lady Hinata?

Él asintió y volvió a chupar su pipa.

—Me ha advertido que me mantenga alejado de ella. Y no lo ha dicho de cualquier forma. ¡Maldita sea! Casi me pongo a temblar cuando se ha encarado conmigo.

Karin no estaba muy segura de cómo le sentaba saber eso. Debería sentirse aliviada, pero una parte de ella lamentaba la posibilidad de perder el corazón de Sasuke. Le había pertenecido durante tanto tiempo... Sin embargo, sabía que no podía retenerlo para siempre. No era justo para él. Por muchos sentimientos que ella albergase, lo suyo era el amor de una hermana por un hermano, no el de una mujer por un hombre.

—Tal vez se sienta responsable por haberla traído a nuestro antro de perdición y crea que la vas a corromper o a mancillar. Aunque no vivas con Orochimaru, sigues reclutando gente, y los atrapas gracias al lado más oscuro de Konoha.

Suigetsu sonrió con la pipa entre los labios.

—¿Y qué hay de malo en eso? Vamos a ir todos al infierno de todos modos. Lo mejor que podemos hacer es pasárnoslo lo mejor posible por el camino; y cuantos más seamos, mejor.

—¡Te pareces tanto a Orochimaru! ¿Sabes que acostumbraba a fingir que era mi padre?. —Se encogió de hombros — . Pensaba que cabía la posibilidad de que lo fuera.

Esperó, deseando que Suigetsu se riese de su absurda confesión. Era el que más tiempo había pasado con Orochimaru y el que más cosas sabía. Pero él se limitó a golpear la pipa contra la barandilla del rellano y dejar que la oscuridad del piso de abajo se tragara sus palabras.

—Buenas noches, Karin. Que duermas bien.

Desapareció escalones abajo. Su habitación estaba junto a la de ella, pero Karin sabía que hasta bien entrada la madrugada no se retiraría a dormir. Sabía muchas cosas sobre Suigetsu Hozuki.

No obstante, no lo sabía todo. Ninguno de ellos lo hacía. Todos tenían secretos incontables, pero sospechaba que los de Suigetsu eran los peores.

Sasuke entró a toda prisa en su biblioteca, cruzó la sala hasta la mesa, se sirvió una generosa cantidad de sake en un platillo y se lo bebió de un trago, deleitándose en la ardiente sensación. ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando para decirle a Hinata las cosas que le había dicho?

Empezó a llenar el vaso de nuevo. El día siguiente por la noche se metería el pañuelo en la boca para así no escupir todas aquellas irritantes tonterías...

Yo también tomaré uno de ésos si no te importa.

Sasuke se dio la vuelta de golpe tirando algunas botellas al suelo que se hicieron añicos. Estaba, a punto de saltar sobre el intruso...

Disculpa — dijo Juugo levantando las manos — . Soy yo.

Él se enderezó, abrumado por su reacción e intentando calmar su acelerado pulso. Estaba claro que se había vuelto muy confiado.

—Nadie me ha dicho que estabas aquí.

—He dado por hecho que no querrías que lo supieran. Me he colado en la casa. — Juugo avanzó hacia él—. ¿Estás bien? Nunca había podido acercarme tanto a ti sin que te dieras cuenta. Siempre has sido muy astuto, muy muy precavido...

—Estaba metido en mis pensamientos. — Se dio la vuelta y cogió una botella —. Estamos de suerte, parece que ésta no se ha caído. —Empezó a llenar un par de vasos — . Supongo que tienes algo que contarme.

—En realidad, no. Es una mujer bastante aburrida.

—¿Aburrida? ¿Hinata Hyūga? Esa dama es de todo menos aburrida. ¿Estás seguro de que estás siguiendo a la mujer correcta?

Juugo se rió.

—No me puedo creer que me lo preguntes. Soy el mejor en esto y lo sabes muy bien.

—No estaba fanfarroneando. Se estaba limitando a señalar hechos objetivos. Sasuke le ofreció un platillo vacío y le señaló uno de los sillones. Una vez se hubieron sentado, preguntó:

—¿Qué ha hecho hoy?

—No mucho. Ha visitado a la señorita Tenten y ha estado con ella unos diez minutos, y luego ha ido a casa de la esposa de Yakushi. A continuación, ha ido a la sombrerería a preguntar por un sombrero nuevo que le están haciendo, y ha encargado también un vestido. Por lo visto, está planeando asistir a algún baile. Estoy investigando para reunir todos los detalles. Ha vuelto a casa sobre las dos y ha estado allí hasta que tú la has recogido esta noche.

Sasuke reflexionó sobre la información mientras Juugo saboreaba su sake.

—¿Sabías que su padre está enfermo y que su hermano está de viaje por el continente? —preguntó luego su amigo.

Sasuke asintió.

—Algo he oído.

—Ahí hay algo que no encaja.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Su padre está demasiado enfermo como para poder ocuparse debidamente de sus propiedades, ¿y su hijo está de viaje satisfaciendo sus placeres? Creo que tengo que investigar ese asunto.

—Su padre y su hermano no me preocupan. Concéntrate en la chica. Ella es lo único que me importa.

Se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y se planteó explicarse mejor, pero en seguida rechazó la idea. Si insistía en ello sólo conseguiría darle más notoriedad al comentario. Dio un largo trago a su sake. La idea le resultaba muy tentadora, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de embriagarse aquella noche.

—¿Y qué pasa si la respuesta tiene algo que ver con su padre o con su hermano?

Sasuke suspiró.

—Haz lo que creas que es mejor, pero averigua a quién quiere que mate y por qué.

—¿Y si ella es la única que lo sabe?

—Se lo tiene que haber dicho a alguien.

—Tú no lo hiciste. No hasta que lo hiciste.

—No es verdad. Yo sí se lo dije a alguien. — A Suigetsu. Su confesor en cualquier asunto. Y, muy a menudo, la persona con quien conspiraba.

—A Hozuki. Se lo dijiste a Hozuki. Siempre confiaste mucho más en él que en cualquiera de nosotros.

—Él es quien me encontró temblando, muerto de hambre y de miedo. Estoy seguro de que me hubiese muerto si no se hubiese ocupado de mí y me hubiese llevado a casa de Orochimaru.

—Sabes tan bien como yo que éste nos pagaba por los reclutamientos. No fuiste más que tres peniques en el bolsillo de Suigetsu.

—¿Estás celoso de mi amistad con él?

—No seas ridículo. Sólo lo digo porque lo cuentas como si los motivos que lo llevaron a rescatarte fueran puros. Y no hay pureza alguna en Suigetsu.

—Pues te salvó el culo en más de una ocasión.

—Y le tengo aprecio, pero no confío en él, no del todo.

—Teniendo en cuenta cómo nos criamos y lo que aprendimos del mundo, ¿crees que alguno de nosotros confía plenamente en alguien?

—Yo confío en ti. Te seguiría hasta el mismísimo infierno sin preguntarte por qué me llevabas allí.

—Me acabas de dar la razón; yo soy en el que menos se puede confiar. Nadie es digno de una fe tan absoluta. Nadie es completamente puro. Lo que nos vuelve a llevar a Hinata Hyūga. Averigua todo lo que puedas.

Sasuke tenía la sensación de que era ella quien lo estaba llevando a él derechito al infierno, pero al contrario que Juugo, quería saber por qué.

Apuró su sake y se levantó para servirse otro.

—¿Cómo ha ido la lección de hoy? — preguntó Juugo mientras se levantaba y le acercaba también el vaso.

—Hinata no quiere hablar del tema. Dice que ya veré los resultados cuando llegue el momento. Esa mujer me saca de quicio como nadie. ¿Sabes que incluso se ha atrevido a cuestionar mi elección de esposa? Es una impertinente. Jamás he conocido a nadie como ella. —Se masajeó la sien—. Me provoca dolor de cabeza.

—Tú siempre has sufrido dolores de cabeza.

—Ahora hacía tiempo que no me ocurría. Tengo un remedio para aliviarlo. No te preocupes.

Su amigo dejó el vaso en la mesa.

—Me voy. Tal vez mañana tenga más suerte.

—Tal vez la tengamos los dos.

* * *

Hola Hola como este capi estuvo cortito en un rato subiré el otro mientras tanto disfruten de este


	8. 7

7

—Sé de buena tinta que el señor Shisui ha interpuesto una demanda ante el tribunal de Konoha para reclamar sus propiedades. Parece un buen comienzo para recuperar su legítimo título —comentó Tsunade.

Hinata e Ino estaban tomando el té de la tarde junto con la lady TenTen en el jardín de lady Tsunade. A pesar de que ésta acababa de presentarse en sociedad, su padre, estaba ansioso por casarla. ¿Quién podía culparlo? Era la primera de cuatro chismosas hijas, uno de los motivos por los cuales recibía tantas visitas. Parecía saberlo todo antes que los demás.

—Entonces no debes hacer nada por desanimarlo — contestó la Lady Tenten.

Lady Tenten sonrió con complicidad. Era evidente que su información procedía del mismísimo señor Shisui. Hinata los había visto bailar juntos y pasear por los parques de Konoha. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta de que el interés de la joven por aquel caballero sin título fuese tan profundo.

—Pero el Hokage ya ha declarado a Sasuke Uchiha legítimo líder de clan. —Sintió la necesidad de recordar esa información. Conocía bien al señor Shisui, era un hombre muy sociable y ella tenía muy buena opinión de él. No cabía duda alguna de que era el legítimo líder. Sasuke Uchiha nunca lo había negado, por lo menos ante ella. No obstante, a Hinata le costaba imaginarse a Shisui desempeñando las funciones de su título. O tal vez lo único que pasaba era que no podía imaginarse que Sasuke Uchiha dejase de ser conde.

—El argumento del señor Shisui estriba en que engañaron al Hokage, y que, al ser tan joven, por aquel entonces sólo tenía diecisiete años, se aprovecharon de él. La esposa del Hokage, Kushina puede solucionar el asunto. Si el señor Shisui consigue convencer al consejo de Konoha de que las propiedades en realidad son suyas, entonces contará con el veredicto de la justicia cuando traslade su petición a la reina.

—Debo decir que el señor Shisui es un hombre muy valiente —murmuró Ino.

Todos los ojos se posaron en ella, que pareció encogerse bajo el escrutinio.

Hinata no soportaba que Yakushi hubiese convertido a una mujer tan vibrante en una ratita asustada. Alargó el brazo y estrechó la mano de su amiga.

—No cabe duda de que tienes razón respecto al señor Shisui. A fin de cuentas, no por casualidad llaman a Sasuke el diablo o demonio Uchiha. No creo que se retire fácilmente.

—Seguro que así era. Pelearía contra cualquiera que intentase usurparle el título. Se lo veía muy cómodo con el poder. No se rendiría con facilidad.

—Me ha sorprendido la elocuencia del Uchiha —comentó TenTen

A Hinata se le aceleró el corazón.

—¿Has hablado con él?

Lady TenTen se llevó la mano a su pecho y, a juzgar por la sorpresa que se reflejó en su rostro, parecía que Hinata le hubiese preguntado si se había acostado con él.

—Por supuesto que no. La mera idea me acelera el corazón. Me atrevería a decir que si llegase a dirigirme la palabra, moriría al instante. No, no, no. Hablo de las cartas que ha publicado el Times.

A ella se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Qué cartas?

—Por lo visto, considera que es injusto que se apliquen las mismas leyes a los niños mayores de siete años que a los adultos.

—Bueno, es normal que él crea que eso es injusto — intervino lady Tsunade—. A fin de cuentas, estuvo en la cárcel incluso antes de asesinar al hijo del querido señor Madara. ¿Os podéis imaginar lo que debe de ser crecer sabiendo que tu padre fue asesinado y que tu abuelo no sólo aceptó de buen grado al asesino en su casa, sino que además lo trató como a un hijo? O como a un nieto. Es absolutamente vergonzoso. ¿Acaso puede nadie culpar al señor Langdon por luchar para conseguir lo que en lo más profundo de su corazón sabe que es suyo?

—Claro que nadie puede culparlo —dijo lady Tenten—. Yo considero que es tremendamente vergonzoso que tengamos entre la aristocracia a un lord que lleva la marca de la prisión grabada a fuego en la mano.

—¿Es que la has visto? —preguntó lady Tsunade, visiblemente horrorizada ante la idea.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Pero mi querido esposo sí, en el club; allí Sasuke no lleva guantes. Dice que cada vez que la ve, se le revuelve el estómago, y mi Dan no es un hombre que se impresione con facilidad.

—Si yo llevase la marca del pecado grabada en la piel, la escondería siempre —confesó lady Tsunade.

Hinata recordó la cicatriz que había visto en la mano del conde la noche en que fue a visitarlo y también la marca grabada a fuego en el pulgar de Suigetsu Hozuki. ¿Por qué la de Sasuke tenía un aspecto distinto? ¿Por qué era tan espantosa? Era incapaz de imaginarse a alguien acercando un acero candente a la pequeña mano de un niño.

—¿Sabes qué edad tenía cuando estuvo en la cárcel?

—No, no sabría decirte. Fue hace muchos años, creo, cuando era un niño. Por lo que tengo entendido, lo pillaron robando.

—Debería haber ido a prisión por matar al padre del señor Shisui —dijo lady Tsunade con sincera indignación.

—Querida, tendrían que haberlo ahorcado —se indignó lady Tenten—, pero como nunca lo juzgaron, consiguió evitar ambas cosas. Estuvo algún tiempo encerrado mientras esperaba a que lo juzgaran, pero el lugar donde estaba no tiene nada que ver con la cárcel.

—¿Tenemos que seguir hablando del Uchiha? —preguntó Ino mirando a su alrededor, como si esperase que el líder Uchiha fuese a saltar sobre ellas desde detrás de los rosales — . Si no somos cuidadosas, acabará acudiendo a nuestros eventos.

—Tienes mucha razón. Es un hombre horrible. Yo rezo día y noche para que el consejo y el Hokage acaben por concederle al señor Marcus Langdon lo que es legítimamente suyo —concluyó lady Tenten.

Hinata tenía la sensación de que la joven rezaba tanto porque lo que quería en realidad era convertirse en condesa. Y ése era un uso muy egoísta de las plegarias. ¿No sería mejor rezar por los niños?

Ya hacía tres noches que, entre lección y lección de etiqueta, Hinata oía hablar del hogar para niños que Karin estaba construyendo en las tierras que Sasuke había comprado para ella. Estaba situado justo a las afueras de Konoha. Quería que fuese un sitio donde, según las propias palabras de la joven, los niños pudiesen ser niños.

Hinata había hecho algunas buenas obras. Donaba ropa a los pobres, daba monedas a los niños mendigos... Pero no los abrazaba, como sospechaba que lo hacía Karin. Y ahora que sabía que incluso Sasuke estaba luchando contra una ley que consideraba injusta, sintió que le estaban dando una lección de humildad.

—Yo no creo que sea tan malo —masculló Hinata un poco más tarde, en el carruaje abierto que las llevaba a Ino y a ella a la residencia de su amiga.

—¿Quién? — preguntó ésta.

—Sasuke.

—Oh, por favor, de verdad que no quiero hablar de él. Deberíamos estar charlando del baile que vamos a celebrar a final de mes. Ése es un tema de conversación mucho más agradable. ¿Has conseguido ya una orquesta?

Hinata sonrió.

—Sí, así es. Y las invitaciones deberían estar listas mañana. Iré a recogerlas y luego podremos pasar una tarde terriblemente emocionante escribiendo las direcciones en ellas.

Su amiga se rió con suavidad. Hinata siempre se sentía mejor cuando la oía reír.

—A ti no te gusta escribir las direcciones en las invitaciones — dijo Ino.

—No, debo confesar que no me gusta. Me encanta organizar bailes, pero las tareas monótonas me aburren enormemente.

—Ya lo haré yo. No me importa, al contrario, me gusta tener una meta que puedo conseguir con facilidad.

—Pero ésa parece una meta muy insignificante...

Ino dejó de sonreír. ¡Maldición! Había herido sus sentimientos. Últimamente se la hería con demasiada facilidad, pero ¿quién podía culparla? Su confianza en sí misma estaba hecha añicos. Hinata alargó el brazo y le cogió la mano.

—Perdóname, es que me siento un poco mal. Saber que un hombre como Sasuke, un sinvergüenza reconocido, dedica parte de su tiempo a hablar en favor de los niños, me hace pensar que yo también debería estar haciendo algo más.

—Tú tienes que cuidar de tu padre.

—Sí, pero él tiene enfermeras.

—Y ocuparte de sus bienes.

—Es cierto, pero, aun así, lo único que tengo que hacer es aprobar decisiones que ya ha considerado a conciencia su administrador.

—¿Cuándo crees que volverá tu hermano?

—No lo sé.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste noticias suyas?

Hinata miró las tiendas de la calle. Últimamente había estado comprando demasiadas cosas para olvidarse del acuerdo al que había llegado con Sasuke. Parecía como si quisiera huir de su propia decisión, a pesar de saber que era la única forma de salvar a Ino. Si amenazase a Kabuto sólo conseguiría ponerlo más furioso, y hacer que descargase su furia con su esposa y, posiblemente, también con ella. Sí, matarlo era la única solución permanente para garantizar el bienestar de Ino.

—Ya hace casi un año —contestó en voz baja.

—Supongo que no pensarás que ha podido pasarle algo.

—No, nunca ha sido muy dado a escribir. Es bastante egoísta en ese sentido, preocupándose sólo de sus propios deseos.

—Cambiará cuando vuelva a casa.

—Tal vez. —Esperaba que así fuera, aunque no creía que ella estuviese llevando nada mal los asuntos de su padre. En realidad, le gustaba bastante.

—Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrarte un marido —dijo Ino—. ¿No hay nadie que te guste?

Hinata pensó en unos ojos Negros, en cómo se teñían de calidez cuando miraban a Karin, en cómo ardieron cuando la besó a ella. Era tan atento en todo cuanto concernía a la joven... ¿Cómo podía ser que Karin no quisiera aceptar su proposición de matrimonio?

La primera vez que el conde le dijo a Hinata que quería casarse con una mujer que tenía dudas al respecto, ella pensó que comprendería esas dudas. Pero ahora que estaba pasando tanto tiempo con él, estaba descubriendo a un hombre de tal profundidad que creía que una vida entera a su lado no bastaría para levantar todas las capas. Y estaba segura de que sería una vida muy interesante. Pero Sasuke no era para ella, lo sabía muy bien.

—La verdad es que no — contestó.

—Apenas puedo creer que a lady TenTen le guste de verdad el señor Shisui Uchiha. Supongo que es un hombre agradable, claro, pero creo que el interés de ella podría menguar si él no consigue recuperar su título.

—No creo que el Uchiha se vaya a rendir con facilidad. —Para ser sincera, no creía que se fuese a rendir en absoluto. Y a pesar de que una parte de sí misma reconocía que lo había robado, no podía imaginar que dejara de ser un líder de clan. Había algo en su actitud que parecía indicar que había nacido para ello.

—A veces, como hoy, cuando has dicho su nombre, casi parece que lo conozcas.

—Es tan misterioso, Ino... Tal vez deberíamos invitarlo a nuestro baile.

—Estoy segura de que su presencia allí sería la comidilla de todo Konoha.

«Sí —pensó Hinata—. Seguro que sí.»

El carruaje se detuvo en la puerta de la residencia de Ino.

—¿Te gustaría quedarte un rato? —preguntó ésta.

—Sí, me encantaría ver a tu hijo.

—Ése es uno de los motivos por los que creo que deberías casarte. ¡Te encantan los niños!

—Pero también es importante que me encante el padre.

Su amiga palideció, y Hinata la cogió del brazo.

—No pretendía sugerir nada al decir eso, Ino.

—Lo sé.

—Es sólo que yo necesito que haya algo especial entre el hombre con quien me case y yo.

—Espero que lo encuentres.

Hinata podía sentir en su voz la desesperación de una mujer que no había encontrado la felicidad.

El lacayo las ayudó a bajar del carruaje. Subieron los escalones y entraron en la casa.

—¿Dónde estabas?

La voz era dura y exigente, y Ino dio un chillido y saltó hacia un lado, tropezando con Hinata. Ambas tuvieron que esforzarse para mantener el equilibrio.

Kabuto se rió con mezquindad.

—No pretendía asustarte.

Hinata no se lo creía. Era evidente que estaba junto a la ventana, desde donde, obviamente, las había visto llegar.

—Contésteme, mujer.

Qué formal. Ino era su mujer, por el amor de Dios. Se oyó a sí misma tragar saliva.

—Hemos estado de visita en casa de lady Tenten — dijo Ino.

—No es más que una chismosa. ¿Por qué querrías estar con ella?

—Visitamos a muchas damas. Es lo que hacemos —explicó Ino.

Kabuto achinó sus oscuros ojos. Tenía el pelo casi gris. El de Sasuke era muy oscuro y no lo hacía parecer tan siniestro. Kabuto no era ni de lejos tan alto como él, pero lo que le faltaba en altura le sobraba en corpulencia. Aun así, pensó que Sasuke podría vencerlo con facilidad.

Luego, Kabuto centró su atención en Hinata, que al contrario que Ino, no se arredró.

—¿No debería estar cuidando de su padre?

Hubiese querido contestarle que eso no era asunto suyo. Sin embargo, dijo:

—Tiene enfermeras. No le gustaría que pasara todo el día junto a su cama.

—¿Dónde decís que habéis pasado la tarde?

—¿Por qué diablos era tan desconfiado?

—Con lady TenTen.

—¿Dónde?

—En su jardín.

—¿Cuánto rato?

—Unos veinte minutos.

—¿Y antes de eso?

Hinata miró a Ino. Ésta se miraba fijamente la punta de los zapatos. ¿Es que siempre tenía que pasar por semejante inquisición?

—Hemos ido a visitar a Lady Tsunade. Fue ella quien nos ha invitado a acompañarla a casa de lady TenTen.

—¿Y antes de eso?

—¿Quiere que le facilite un informe por escrito?

Kabuto sonrió, pero no fue una sonrisa divertida, más bien era fruto de la irritación.

—No es necesario. No le gusta que le pidan explicaciones, ¿verdad?

—No, su excelencia, pero ¿acaso conoce a alguien a quien sí le guste?

—Me temo que no.

Ino se aclaró la garganta.

—¿Has necesitado de mi presencia en algún momento?

Él volvió a desviar la mirada en su dirección y Hinata pudo sentir cómo su amiga se encogía.

—Pues en realidad, sí. Mis botas no estaban bien pulidas. He azotado al chico que las limpió. Estoy seguro de que lo hará mucho mejor por la mañana, pero ¿podrías por favor inspeccionarlas antes de que las necesite?

—Claro.

—¿Ha azotado al chico que le limpia las botas porque no brillaban lo suficiente? — preguntó Hinata.

—Cualquiera diría que está cuestionándome en mi propia casa, lady Hinata.

—Sí, eso parece.

Kabuto resopló.

—Necesita un hombre que la ponga en su sitio.

Ella sintió que unos dedos se le clavaban en el brazo. Sabía que Ino la estaba avisando. No debía despertar a la bestia. Oh, pero era tentador, era tan tentador...

Se está haciendo tarde, mi padre me estará esperando. Debo irme. —«Sin ver al niño.» Pero sabía que si se quedaba, corría el riesgo de decir algo que no debía.

—La acompaño —se ofreció Kabuto.

La siguió hasta donde esperaba el carruaje. Hinata se obligó a apoyar la mano en la suya cuando se la ofreció para ayudarla a subir. Kabuto se la apretó tanto que llegó a hacerle daño.

—Creo que es muy mala influencia para mi mujer — dijo en voz baja.

A Hinata el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

—¿Me está amenazando?

—Por supuesto que no, pero no estoy seguro de que entienda cuál es el lugar de una esposa.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Al contrario, su excelencia, me temo que es usted quien no entiende cuál es ese lugar.

Antes de que él pudiese añadir nada más, entró en el carruaje y se soltó de la mano.

—Vaya con cuidado, lady Hinata. Nunca se sabe qué peligros pueden estar al acecho.

Oh, ella conocía muy bien esos peligros. El coche se puso en movimiento y Hinata inspiró profundamente varias veces para intentar tranquilizarse. Justo antes de que el vehículo girase por la siguiente calle, se volvió para mirar atrás.

Kabuto seguía allí, mirándola.

* * *

Hola Hola espero me disculpen la tardanza en subirlo tuve inconvenientes con unos exámenes médicos y no pude continuar espero os guste.

Ya sé que había puesto a Obito como el que reclama el puesto de Sasuke pero acá puse a Shisui espero me disculpen, en realidad es Shisui voy a tratar de corregir ese impase


	9. 8

8

Sasuke estaba sentado en su carruaje y no podía evitar sentirse irritado por la gran cantidad de tiempo que pasaba preparándose para aquellas visitas nocturnas al club de Konoha. Él jamás había tenido que ceñirse a ningún horario, y ahora tenía que hacerlo cada noche. No sólo debía tener en cuenta la hora de llegar al club, sino también la hora de irse. Hinata insistía en ello. Las tres como máximo.

Por lo visto su cutis necesitaba que descansara un mínimo de horas.

Aunque él no atribuía su belleza a la cantidad de horas que dormía. Estaba seguro de que podría pasar una semana entera despierta y seguiría estando arrebatadora. Su hermosura era algo que iba mucho más allá de su piel de alabastro o de su cabello color medianoche. Era la confianza que irradiaba; parecía estar exigiendo que, de algún modo, cuando un hombre la mirara no viese nada más que perfección.

Sasuke había conocido a muchas mujeres guapas, pero nunca se había planteado el motivo por el que se lo parecían. Hinata lo desconcertaba. No era especialmente llamativa y, sin embargo, era incapaz de recordar una mujer que le pareciese más atractiva.

Ni siquiera Karin se le podía comparar y eso que los rasgos de ésta eran mucho más perfectos, por lo que, en principio, ella debería ser la más guapa de las dos. La verdad era que siempre le había gustado mucho contemplar a Karin, pero cuando miraba a Hinata veía algo más. Algo que no era capaz de identificar, algo que no podía comprender.

Pero no se estaba tomando todas aquellas molestias por Hinata. Lo hacía por Karin. Estaba dedicando a todo aquello una exorbitante cantidad de tiempo por ella.

Antes de pedirle que se casara con él, siempre iba al club de Suigetsu cuando quería, y aunque no iba vestido como un mendigo, no se molestaba en afeitarse, bañarse y ponerse ropa limpia. Ahora, incluso se cepillaba el pelo y se echaba colonia con aroma a sándalo. Siempre como un pincel.

Ya hacía varias noches que pasaba por ese calvario y, no obstante, Karin no tenía siquiera oportunidad de darse cuenta. En cuanto llegaba con Hinata a la puerta trasera y recorrían el pasillo privado, ella desaparecía en el despacho de Karin, cerraba la puerta, y se quedaban allí encerradas en secreto hasta que Hinata volvía a salir, lista para irse a casa.

Él sabía que si pudiese ver a Karin al llegar, ella le dedicaría una de sus dulces sonrisas, pero a aquellas tardías horas, el aliento de Sasuke olía a whisky, tenía el pelo revuelto de tanto tocárselo, y ya no estaba de buen humor; por primera vez en su vida, estaba perdiendo en las mesas de juego. Estaba distraído y no se podía concentrar en los caballeros sentados alrededor de la mesa. Quería saber qué estaba ocurriendo detrás de aquella maldita puerta.

Para añadir más motivos a su irritación, los informes de Juugo no le resultaban de mucha ayuda. Esa tarde, Hinata había vuelto a visitar a la señora de Yakushi, Ino — por lo visto, estaba ayudándola a organizar una fiesta —, se había comprado un abanico y un paraguas nuevo, y había entrado en una librería, de la que había salido con un paquete que Juugo, con ayuda de unas cuantas monedas, había podido saber que contenía David Copperfield. Según le explicó el librero, lady Hinata Hyūga era una gran admiradora de Dickens.

También se había parado frente al orfanato de Karin. Se había detenido en la calle y lo había observado. ¿Por qué habría hecho tal cosa? ¿Cómo conocía siquiera la existencia del lugar?

Ahora estaban de camino a su casa, y Sasuke no sabía más de lo que sabía cuando la había recogido hacía ya varias horas.

—Bueno, ¿cuándo podré ver algún progreso? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Cuando estemos preparadas.

—Supongo que a estas alturas ya le habrás enseñado algo.

—Le he enseñado muchas cosas.

—Ponme un ejemplo.

—No le pienso facilitar una lista de nuestros avances. Ya los verá cuando estemos preparadas.

—¿Me podrías dar una fecha estimada de cuándo será eso?

—No.

—Estoy impaciente por casarme con ella.

—Sí, lo sé.

Lo dijo con un suspiro, como si fuese algo que no le importase en absoluto.

—Pensaba que tú estarías igual de impaciente de que me ocupase de tu asuntillo —le recordó él.

—Lo estoy... lo estaba... lo...

—¿Te lo estás replanteando?

—No, en realidad no. Yo sólo... He oído que Shisui Uchiha está intentando demostrar que no es usted el legítimo heredero.

¿Qué tenía eso que ver con su acuerdo? ¿Cómo se había enterado ella? ¿Y por qué no se había enterado él? Aun así, no pensaba dejar que se diera cuenta de que sus palabras lo habían cogido por sorpresa.

—Pareces preocupada. Te aseguro que no hay ningún motivo para inquietarse. Ya ha amenazado con hacerlo muchas veces. Normalmente, cuando quiere que le aumente la asignación.

—¿Le da una asignación?

—No sé por qué te sorprendes tanto. No es extraño que un líder de clan se preocupe de los que tiene a su cargo. El anciano líder me pidió que me ocupase de ellos, y yo así lo hago.

—¿Remordimientos de conciencia?

—¿Por qué no puede ser un acto de bondad?

—¿Me está diciendo que es usted un hombre bondadoso?

Él se rió.

—No mucho. Ya sabes lo que soy, Hinata. O más importante, lo que no soy. No soy el legítimo heredero. No soy el verdadero nieto del anterior Líder Uchiha. Pero él me legó sus títulos y sus propiedades a mí y yo acepté.

—¿No le preocupa que yo pueda acudir a los tribunales a testificar a favor del señor Shisui?

—No me preocupa en absoluto. Ahora tú y yo somos cómplices de un crimen, Hinata. Tú y yo. Si intentas destruirme, caerás conmigo. Tendrás que explicar cuándo te lo conté. Y cuando se sepa que has pasado todas estas noches conmigo...

Dejó que su voz se fuese diluyendo en la aterciopelada noche con la tácita promesa de la represalia. Represalias que jamás llevaría a cabo. Él no era de los que hacían daño a las mujeres. Aunque eso era algo que ella no sabía. Hinata esperaba lo peor de él. Pese a que había momentos en que pensaba que ella era distinta, sabía que en el fondo lo veía igual que todo el mundo: como un canalla, un sinvergüenza, un hombre cuya vida se asentaba en los cimientos del engaño; y tarde o temprano su fachada se desmoronaría...

Él, en cambio, la veía a ella como a... una dama. Princesa feudal, elegante. La fragancia a rosas que desprendía había empezado a impregnar sus ropas y se había adueñado de su olfato. Había descubierto que podía olerla también durante el día, y se sorprendía a sí mismo mirando a su alrededor, preguntándose si estaría por allí, si se las habría arreglado para acercarse sin que él se diese cuenta. Cuando caminaba por las calles atestadas de gente, a veces creía oír su voz entre la multitud. Sasuke quería mantener la máxima distancia posible y, sin embargo, ella había conseguido introducirse en su vida.

Quería preguntarle tantas cosas... Cómo le había ido el día, de qué había hablado con sus amigas. Quería saber cuál de los libros de Dickens era su favorito. A qué otros autores leía. Qué cosas hacía que Juugo no podía ver. Qué era lo que la hacía más feliz, qué la entristecía.

De repente, uno de los caballos relinchó, el carruaje se tambaleó y luego se detuvo.

—¿Qué diablos...?

—¿Qué ocurre? — preguntó ella.

De debajo del asiento, Luke cogió un bastón que ocultaba una espada en su interior. Nunca se sabía cuándo habría que vérselas con los habitantes de los bajos fondos de Konoha.

—Quédate aquí.

Saltó del carruaje y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Era muy tarde y la calle estaba desierta... a excepción de los seis canallas que aguardaban frente a él.

Uno de ellos le había puesto un cuchillo en el cuello a su sirviente, y otro había hecho lo mismo con el cochero. Aunque Sasuke los había entrenado a conciencia para evitar justamente eso, imaginaba que aquellos tipos habrían salido de la nada y los habrían cogido por sorpresa.

Era muy fácil volverse confiado.

— ¿Esto es un atraco, caballeros? —preguntó con suma tranquilidad. Desde donde estaba, podía ver que tenían más cuchillos y algunos palos de madera.

—Lo será cuando te hayamos mandado al infierno.

A Hinata el corazón le latía tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Levantó un poco la cortina. Había más sombras que luz, pero pudo ver que el Uchiha estaba rodeado. Su única arma era aquel "bastón".

Entonces, moviéndose a toda prisa, sacó de él un desagradable instrumento en forma de espada.

—Creo, caballeros, que vais a ser vosotros los que os reunáis con el diablo, no yo.

Y atacó al hombre que sujetaba a su lacayo. Éste se las arregló para liberarse y tirar al suelo al asaltante.

Ella se dio cuenta de que el movimiento no había sido más que un truco para distraer a aquel granuja y que su lacayo pudiese soltarse, porque aún no había acabado su embestida, cuando ya se estaba dando la vuelta para atacar al hombre que sujetaba al cochero. Éste le dio un codazo a su captor y evitó el filo del cuchillo con habilidad.

Mientras sus dos sirvientes hacían cuanto podían para deshacerse de dos de los ladrones que los estaban atacando, Sasuke se las tenía que ver con los otros cuatro, que no dudaron en aprovecharse de la injusta situación en la que se encontraba. Hinata supuso que aquella clase de canallas acostumbraban a comportarse siempre así.

El líder Uchiha alcanzó en el estómago a uno de ellos. Cuando el hombre se agachó hacia adelante a consecuencia del golpe, se le cayó al suelo el largo garrote de madera que llevaba entre las manos. Hinata pensó que si pudiese cogerlo, podría darle unos buenos coscorrones en la cabeza con él. Antes de que pudiese pensarlo mejor, abrió la puerta y salió...

El Uchiha estaba de espaldas y un hombre armado con un kunai se le acercaba por detrás.

—¡Noooooo! —gritó ella.

Sintió cómo un ardiente fuego le recorría la palma y entonces se dio cuenta de que había interpuesto la mano para evitar que el kunai alcanzase al con. El hombre que sujetaba el kunai pareció completamente anonadado al darse cuenta de que había herido a una dama.

Hinata observó el reguero carmesí que le teñía el guante, se tambaleó y cayó al suelo.

—¡Vámonos de aquí! —gritó uno de los asaltantes.

A ella le pareció que alguien gruñía y oyó el eco de unos pasos que se acercaban.

—¿Hinata?

Parpadeó. Sasuke estaba arrodillado a su lado. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ella allí, en el suelo? ¿Cuándo se había caído? ¿Por qué de repente estaba todo tan oscuro?

—Te iba a matar —murmuró. O eso le pareció, porque las palabras parecían proceder de algún lugar muy lejano.

—Ésa no es excusa para ponerte en peligro.

El muy ingrato la cogió en sus brazos y la subió al carruaje. En cuanto la depositó en su interior, entró a toda prisa y se sentó a su lado.

—Toma —dijo, y ella sintió cómo le envolvía la mano con algo mientras el coche se ponía en marcha.

—Tus sirvientes...

—Están bien.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Mi pañuelo.

—Se va a estropear.

—Cielo santo, Hinata, tienes una herida en la mano. Me importa un cuerno un trocito de tela.

—Tu lenguaje es vulgar.

—Creo que las circunstancias lo justifican.

—Así es.

Él se rió. El relajante sonido hizo que ella tuviese ganas de pasarle los dedos por el pelo y asegurarse de que no estaba herido.

—¿Quiénes eran? —preguntó.

—No lo sé —contestó él en voz baja.

—Querían matarte.

Sasuke no dijo nada.

—¿Por qué? — insistió ella.

—Soy un hombre con muchos enemigos, Hinata. —La acercó hacia sí y le besó la cabeza — . Pero nunca antes había tenido un precioso ángel de la guarda.

Hola chicas espero les guste este capi gracias por todos sus comentarios espero subir la conti pronto si mis deberes en la u me lo permiten, apenas llevo dos semanas y siento que muero D:


End file.
